Encuentro con el Destino
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Hermione Granger es una joven tenaz, firme y sobre todo... de buenos sentimientos que esta perdidamente enamorada de alguien que no es de su misma clase social. ¿que hará cuando su familia le imponga a alguien de su misma clase? ¿que hará cuando un oji-verle de pelo negro y rebelde se cruce en su camino para cambiar su destino por completo? Harmony 100%
1. Chapter 1:Primer encuentro

Hola personitas kawaiii, últimamente he leído muchos fics Harmony, yo siempre quise que Harry y Hermione fueran felices juntos y no es que me caiga mal Ron pero siempre quise que nuestra adorada "sabelotodo" fuera feliz con nuestro hermoso Mago con una característica cicatriz en forma de rayo. Hay que aclarar que todo el mágico mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling.

**Notitas de la autora:** Esta es una adaptación de la telenovela "Amor Real" producida por Carla Estrada, adaptación a su vez de "Bodas de Odio" de 1983 con una historia original de Caridad Bravo Adams. Aclarare que solo tomare en cuenta los hechos trascendentales de la historia original para dar vida a este fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**Primer encuentro, desilusiones y desamor.

Ese beso era el mas hermoso que había experimentado en su vida, se sentía dichosa de tener entre sus brazos al hombre que amaba con todo su ser, ese hombre que para la gente de su clase era un don nadie, para ella era el ser mas honorable y atento que conocía en toda la fas de la tierra. El hombre que la había conquistado con su sencillez y su carisma, el hombre que desde hacía un año le robaba el sueño, el hombre que pese a todo impedimento hacía lo posible por estar con ella... por que esa era la cuestión... Hermione era una niña rica, imposible de alcanzar para un pobre teniente sin fortuna, pero pese a toda circunstancia, Hermione era una chica honesta y luchadora que no se regía por las influencias sociales y que se había enamorado perdidamente de alguien que claramente no era de su clase social, pero eso sencillamente a ella no le importaba, ella amaba profundamente a ese hombre honesto y temerario.

—Tengo que irme—dijo Hermione apenas separándose de sus labios, no es que ella quisiera hacerlo pero estaba segura que su madre se preguntaría donde estaba en esos momentos, puesto que la misa ya había acabado desde hacía 30 minutos.

—Hermione...—Ron volvió a tomar entre sus brazos a su novia para darle un beso casto pero cargado de mucha pasión —¡te amo!—susurro entre beso y beso.

—yo también te amo...—susurro Hermione alejándose trabajosamente de su novio.

—mi niña... a estado mucho tiempo ocupada, esperemos que la señora no este preguntado por usted—dijo en voz queda Padma Patil, la dama de compañía de Hermione.

—se me fue el tiempo volando Padma —tenía que reconocer que no solo ella se ponía en peligro sino también a su dama de compañía, pese a ser una sirvienta para ella, la consideraba una verdadera amiga.

—lo bueno es que el General se encuentra en casa, cuando él esta, su madre se encuentra de mejor humor—dijo Padma afirmativamente.

Hermione también estaba feliz de que su padre estuviera en su casa, él había servido por años en el ejercito, y ahora que se encontraba un poco mal de salud habían decidido pagarle todos sus años de servicio con una agradable fiesta recibiendo los altos honores para darle una jubilación bien merecida. Pero todos esos años lejos del hogar habían acarreado problemas, tanto su madre como su hermano no eran muy buenos en los negocios y poco a poco su fortuna se encontraba por los suelos. Hacía poco mas de dos años que no eran bien recibidos en las fiestas de alta sociedad, poco a poco las invitaciones eran menos frecuentes y no es que a ella le importaran todos esos eventos sociales pero para su hermano y para su madre eran hechos que los dejaban en vergüenza... de pasar a ser la familia mas influyente ahora eran una familia con serios problemas financieros luchando día a día para cubrir las apariencias.

Por esa misma razón es que ella y Ron no había revelado su romance, su madre estaba empeñada en casarla con un rico acaudalado que los sacara de la miseria, estaba segura que cuando ella se enterara se opondría rotundamente.

Cuando su padre volvió, las cosas estaban regresando un poco a la normalidad, eran bienvenidos en las fiestas sociales, y sus deudas poco a poco estaban disminuyendo aunque ella sabía que nunca regresarían a tener los lujos que antes de iniciar la guerra tenían, su madre estaba menos gruñona que siempre y ya no estaba siempre atrás de ella para incitarla a contraer matrimonio con los ricachones del pueblo, además su padre era un buen hombre que había hablado seriamente con ella para que contrajera matrimonio por lo peligroso de los tiempos, pero le había dicho que ella era quien iba a decidir con que hombre contraer matrimonio, que era su libre elección y que nadie se lo impondría, por lo que ella le había prometido contraer matrimonio ese mismo año.

Eso le daba esperanzas a Hermione de ser feliz, cuando Ron se volviera comandante se casarían lo antes posible, ella estaba que rebozaba de felicidad.

—Niña... niña...—gritaba una acalorada Padma cuando ella salio de la oficina de su padre —el teniente Ron la espera en el kiosko —susurro mientras miraba a todos lados para verificar que nadie la escuchara mas que su niña.

—¿en estos momentos?—pregunto Hermione mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de felicidad.

—¡Si!... dice que le urge hablar con usted—contesto entusiasmada Padma.

Hermione tomo su sombrero y su sombrilla y se dirigió al lugar donde tantas veces se había visto con el hombre de sus sueños.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ron tomo entre sus brazos a Hermione y le robo un beso que los dejo a los dos sin aliento. Cuando por fin se despegaron para tomar un poco de aire las mejillas de Hermione estaban bañadas de un tono carmesí e instintivamente se mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior, claro signo de nerviosismo en ella.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Hermione supo que algo no andaba bien.

—¿pasa algo? ¿son malas noticias?—pregunto quedamente.

—en la tarde, mi compañía parte para el norte—dijo Ron aclarándose la voz, odiaba separarse de la mujer mas hermosa del universo pero su deber estaba con sus compañeros y si quería darle la vida que se merecía al ángel que estaba viendo, tenía que luchar para conseguirlo.

—¿por cuanto tiempo?—no quería que Ron escuchara la preocupación en su voz por lo que desvió la vista.

—no lo se—.

—¿crees que estalle pronto la guerra?—su voz se quebraba poco a poco.

—es lo mas probable—no quería hacer sufrir a Hermione pero tampoco quería mentirle, era bien sabido que en el norte ya se estaba llevando a cabo una guerra que poco a poco se acercaba al centro, por eso mismo todos ellos tenía que ir a luchar a ese lugar para que la guerra no se extendiera mas.

—no quiero que te marches, es muy peligroso...—sabía que sus suplicas eran en vano, el tenía que estar al frente para luchar por su libertad y por su futuro—antes de que te marches podemos hablar con mi padre, él me prometió que aceptaría al hombre que yo escogiese—.

—aun no puedo ofrecerte lo que mereces Herms— dijo Ron mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que salían de su ojos color miel.

—¿es que no me amas?—titubeo Hermione mientras agachaba la cara.

La expresión de Ron cambio completamente, tomándola otra vez entre sus brazos la acerco a él, mientras le susurraba quedamente en el oído para que ella lo comprendiera de una buena vez—nunca vuelvas a decir eso... ¿es que acaso no comprendes que eres el amor de mi vida? eres tan esencial para mi como el aire que respiro, sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido—le levanto poco a poco sus rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojo—¡Nunca dudes de mi amor!... ¡Jamás!—.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los meses pasaban, la lejanía hacía que el corazón de Hermione se destrozara poco a poco, lo único que aun la mantenía en pie era recibir de vez en cuando una carta de él, relatandole su estado de salud y los progresos que él y sus compañeros habían logrado pero de 2 meses a la fecha no había recibido carta alguna, eso la preocupo, por su mente pasaban mil cosas, algunas de ellas simples como que sus cartas se perdieran en el largo camino que recorrían, hasta cosas mas graves como el que él estuviera gravemente herido, o que él hubiera encontrado a alguien mejor y por ende se hubiera olvidado de ella.

Una tarde mientras arreglaba el jardín (hobby que había hecho muy a menudo para olvidar por un momento sus penas), se presento a su lado su hermano Draco, quien la había visto rara últimamente.

—¿ya te dijo mi mamá de la velada?—pregunto Hermione a su hermano, no se preguntaba cual era el motivo de su visita, comúnmente él se mantenía alejado del hogar entre fiesta y fiesta, malgastando el poco dinero del que su familia contaba en mujeres de la vida galante, algo que a Hermione molestaba bastante, y siempre se esforzaba en recordárselo.

—Si—era obvio que él estuviera enterado de todas las fiestas que se organizaban a la redonda.

—¿y ahora quien es el "caballero" que me quiere presentar?—sentencio Hermione con voz cansina.

—eso... yo no lo se hermanita—bufó Draco.

—no se cuando entenderá que nunca are caso a ninguno de sus candidatos... —.

—¿por que no?—pregunto Draco con seriedad en su cara.

—¡por que no!—Hermione estaba cansada de dar la misma explicación una y otra vez—¡por que simple y sencillamente quiero que la decisión sea mía!—.

—entonces... eso quiere decir que ya tomaste la decisión ¿no es cierto?—Draco se levanto imponente de su lugar—por que no hace mucho, alguien me contó que te vio muy bien acompañada de un oficial de ejercito ¿es eso cierto?—.

Hermione no sabía que responder, pese a ser cuidadosos, había alguien que los había visto, en ese pueblo ningún secreto podía ser guardado, los rumores se expandían como la pólvora.

—¿es verdad o no?—exigió Draco ante el silencio de su hermana.

—¡es cierto!—dijo Hermione unos tomos mas altos de su voz normal, ya estaba cansada de guardar el secreto, tarde o temprano se enterarían de la verdad, en su ultima carta, Ron le había dicho que apenas regresara pediría su mano—en cuanto regrese del frente, vendrá a hablar con mi padre—dijo muy orgullosa.

—y a todo esto ¿cual es su nombre?—pregunto Draco con desdén.

—Ronald Weasley—suspiro Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Weasley... Weasley...no me suena su apellido—murmuro Draco—¿y que propiedades tiene, hermanita?—estaba claro que no conocía al enamorado de su hermana y ya que ella era su barco a flote para solventar la vida que llevaba hasta ese momento, estaba claro que no quería ver a su hermana con un muerto de hambre, eso iba contra sus principios. Al ver que su hermana volvía a quedarse callado se preocupo—¿no me digas que es pobre?—.

—¡claro que no! tiene una finca que le heredaron sus padres—lo defendió Hermione de inmediato.

—hmmm ¿y que más?—.

—no se... y ni me importa, ¡yo lo amo! y eso es lo que a mi me importa—.

—¡como es posible que te hayas fijado en un muerto de hambre, hermanita! ¡eso va contra nuestros principios!—.

—tus principios, mejor dicho... a mi no me importa eso, y es todo lo que diré sobre este tema, ahora te ruego que no le digas nada a mis padres hasta que él regrese del batallón—dijo Hermione con templanza en la voz.

—¿esa es tu decisión?—suspiro Draco, sabía que su hermana era muy testaruda pero de su cuenta corría que las cosas salieran con él deseaba, era un buen jugador y sabía muy bien como mover sus cartas.

—¡si! esa es mi decisión—afirmo Hermione.

—esta bien—dijo Draco dando medía vuelta para marcharse, pero detuvo su paso y se volvió a mirarla—arréglate bien, ya me canse de dar escusas para que no asistas a los bailes, esta tarde irás conmigo—.

Hermione no pudo negarse, desde que Ron se había ido, ella no estaba de humor para ir a esas dichosas "fiestas" en donde todos eran unos hipócritas al acecho para criticar hasta la mas insignificante mosca, alzándose el rabo por ver quien tenía mas dinero mientras hombres honrados estaban en el frente peleando para defender su país. Ella simplemente estaba asqueada de su clase social pero no podía seguir negándose, su padre la había abordado en el almuerzo y le había pedido que asistiera esa noche al evento por lo que no pudo negarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—estoy sorprendida; según me enteré, es un hombre guapo, bien distinguido, con porte,tiene una sonrisa angelical y unos ojos esmeralda para morir y sobre todo... con mucho dinero ¡es soltero, por Dios Herms!—dijo Angelina acomodándose alado de su mejor amiga—ahora entiendo por que es la comidilla de todo el pueblo, si yo no estuviera casada...—no había terminado de hablar ya que su marido se situó alado de ella.

Hermione no podía negar todo lo que Angelina le había dicho, era cierto que ese hombre el que por supuesto estaba en la mira de su madre, era muy guapo, de 1.90 aproximadamente, con un traje hecho a la medida que le hacía parecer un príncipe de cuanto de hadas, con una sonrisa hermosa, un cabello negro y rebelde, con una mirada encantadora, pero ella no estaba impresionada, era un hombre más que era catalogado por su apariencia. Ella amaba con todo su ser a cierto teniente de intachable reputación que estaba dando su vida en el frente y nada ni nadie la iban a hacer cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera la insistente de su madre.

—Cariño, quiero que conozcas a Potter—dijo Jane jalando disimuladamente a su hija hasta donde se encontraba ese hombre—señor Potter, mi hija Hermione Granger—.

—mucho gusto señorita Granger—saludo el apuesto hombre tomando delicadamente su mano para depositar un delicado beso en el.

—el gusto es mio—dijo Hermione asiendo una pequeña reverencia.

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos cuantos segundos, esos ojos verdes eran tan penetrantes que pusieron nerviosa a Hermione, no tanto como para acosarla pero si para intimidarla un poco.

—con permiso...—fue lo único que salio de sus labios.

—lamento la descortesía de mi hija—se disculpo Jane haciendo una leve reverencia antes de seguir a su hija, la había dejado en vergüenza delante de uno de los mejores candidatos de la noche, más tarde cuando estuvieran en la hacienda le diría sus verdades a esa chiquilla que tenía por hija.

—he visto que no aleja su mirada de ti—chillaba de felicidad Angelina, mientras molestaba a su mejor amiga.

—por favor Angie, deja de torturarme...—susurro Hermione—él es... agradable—fue la única palabra coherente que se le había venido a la cabeza para describir a ese sujeto. A lo largo de la noche, su madre se había empeñado en emparejarlos en charlas o bailes ocasionales.

—¿agradable? pero si es hermoso... ¿te imaginas? joven, guapo, con todo el dinero del mundo, mejor partido no puedes esperar Herms...—sentencio su amiga.

—el ligero problema es que no es pelirojo, ni militar, ni le pertenece mi corazón...—dijo Hermione para dejarle en claro a su mejor amiga que ni ella ni su madre la harían cambiar de opinión.

—¡Hay... ya se, ya se!... se que para ti, no hay nadie mejor que el teniente Weasley... pero no te ha quitado la vista toda la noche...—

—¡Angie, ya basta! ¡ese hombre no me interesa!—interrumpió Hermione a su amiga—¡deja de insistir!—.

—esta bien...—dijo resignada Angelina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—jovencita... tu y yo tenemos que hablar—dijo Jane antes de que Hermione se escapara a su recamara.

—si es por ese hombre, la respuesta es ¡no!—grito Hermione antes de subir 3 escalones mas.

—tu padre a estado muy enfermo, las heladas quemaron la cosecha y no habrá dinero para pagar la hipoteca—grito Jane mientras subía unos cuantos escalones para alcanzar a Hermione—vamos a perder todo...¿entiendes eso? y tú que eres la única que puede hacer algo, te niegas rotundamente—.

—pero mamá...—trataba de justificarse Hermione.

—hasta ahora te hemos dado todo a manos llenas ¿vas a dejar que vivamos en una horrible casa para soldados solo por tu orgullo? ¿eres así de ingrata?—la voz de Jane se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte—¡vas a casarte con alguien que nos saque de esta miseria ¿entendido?!— sentencio Jane.

—¡no puedo Madre! simplemente no puedo—.

—pues tienes que poder—.

—¡no puedo, por que estoy enamorada!—.

—¿enamorada? ¿de quien?—Jane no podía creer lo que su hija le estaba diciendo.

—de un hombre bueno, inteligente, honrado... pero que no tiene el dinero que usted quiere—dijo Hermione con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas—y no pienso renunciar a él—sentencio Hermione antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—teniente Weasley... puede acompañarnos por favor...—la voz del general se escuchaba demandante.

—se puede saber ¿para que necesitan de mi presencia?—dijo Ron con una voz llena de potencia.

—usted no esta en posición para esa clase de desplantes—sentencio el general—ahora por favor, haga el favor de acompañarnos—los tres hombres rodearon a Ron antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—puedo ver a la señorita Hermione Granger, por favor—una mujer despampanante se hizo presente en la entrada de la hacienda de los Granger.

—¿quien la busca?—pregunto una extrañada Padma.

—soy Cho Chang de Weasley—dijo la mujer con la cabeza erguida.

—espere un momento, por favor—dijo una confundida ama de compañía.

Llego hasta la recamara de su niña y toco la puerta 3 veces, señal que solo ellas conocían cuando tenían algo importante que decir.

—mi niña, haya abajo hay una mujer que quiere hablar con usted—.

—¿una mujer? ¿y quien es?—.

—no lo se mi niña, dice que se llama Cho Chang de Weasley—dijo Padma viendo como el semblante de Hermione cambiaba—la hice pasar a la sala—dijo mientras Hermione baja a toda velocidad las escaleras.

—¿señorita Hermione Granger?—pregunto la mujer que estaba sentada en el pequeño sofá.

—si... ¿en que puedo servirle?—pregunto Hermione muy intrigada.

—ahora entiendo por que mi marido no quiere regresar conmigo—dijo la mujer mientras dejaba escapar un torrente de lagrimas—es usted fina, delicada, rica...—mas lagrimas surcaban sus ojos.

—perdóneme, pero no entiendo de lo que esta hablando—Hermione no entendía todo ese embrollo.

—hace mas de 5 años que estoy casada con el teniente Weasley, hasta tenemos un hijo—chillo la mujer—desde que los transfirieron aquí, no he vuelto a saber de él, ni una sola carta...—.

—¿el teniente Weasley?—pregunto extrañada Hermione—pero eso es imposible, Ron no esta casado—.

—seguro que eso le dijo a usted—la mujer se dejo caer al suelo, llorando amargamente—nunca podre competir con una mujer como usted...—.

—esto es una broma—Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, era imposible.

—¿pero que esta pasando aquí? ¿quien es esta mujer?—Jane llego en el preciso instante en que la mujer se encontraba en el suelo llorando crudamente mientras una impresionada Hermione no podía ni respirar.

—soy Cho Chang de Weasley—dijo la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo, limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro.

—eso no es cierto—grito Hermione fuera de si—usted esta mientiendo—.

—por supuesto que no miento—sentencio Cho parándose de su lugar—el teniente Weasley es mi esposo, el padre de mi hijo, sino me cree... vamos ahora mismo al cuartel a encararlo—.

—¡tu no vas a ningún lado jovencita, no te vas a rebajar de ese modo!—sentencio Jane.

—por favor madre, tengo que saber la verdad...—dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¿te has vuelto loca?—gritaba su madre mientras le impedía el paso.

—¡no, por favor! por lo que mas quiera... díganme que esto es una mentira... déjeme ir con ella ¡por favor!—el llanto no dejaba que dijera palabras inteligibles.

—¿pero que clase de mujer eres? queriéndole quitar el hombre a esta mujer— Jane miro con reproche a su hija—haga el favor de retirarse de mi casa—dijo Jane dirigiéndose a la mujer.

—esta bien señora—dijo indignada Cho mientras salia de la casa.

—¡es una mentira! esa mujer esta mintiendo...—lloraba desconsolada Hermione—¡estoy segura que esta mintiendo!—.

—¡tranquilízate de una vez!—grito su madre.

Hermione estaba destrozada, no podía seguir con esa duda, tenía que ir al cuartel y saber la verdad de todo eso... estaba tan histérica que su madre la cacheteo para que se controlara.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba sola en su cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía por dentro.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado... ya saben que cualquier comentario, queja o aclaración es bien recibido. Muy pronto subiré la actualización.

Att: **Kathy~chan**

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2:Reconocimiento de un Bastardo

Hola personitas kawaiii, regreso con la segunda parte de esta entrega, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia y los que la han puesto en favoritos, estoy muy agradecida :D espero sigan apoyando a esta loca pero linda escritora.

Ya saben que sus opiniones y comentarios son bien recibidos, ¿díganme si les esta gustando o no?...

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Primer encuentro y Reconocimiento de un Bastardo.

—¡Señor Potter! Don Severus ya firmo los documentos... ¡lo reconoció como su hijo!—Ginny corría por todo el establo para comunicarle la noticia a Harry.

Hacía apenas 3 años que se había enterado que era el hijo del patrón y de una pobre campesina que al verse embarazada no tuvo otro remedio mas que tenerlo y huir de su lado dejándolo al amparo de la demás servidumbre, ¡era un bastardo! en toda la extensión de la palabra, había trabajado junto con los demás empleados en esa enorme hacienda, hasta que hacía algunos años el patrón había enfermado gravemente y viendo próximo su final y sin un hijo legitimo al cual heredar toda su fortuna, revelo la cruda verdad que rodeaba a Harry desde niño.

El patrón siempre había sido muy duro con Harry, aunque también era evidente que le prestaba mas atención de la debida, Harry siempre había sido un poco arrebatado, causando el enfado del dueño de la hacienda. Harry al enterarse que era su hijo ilegitimo, no cabía en su sorpresa, esos últimos 3 años había empezado a tomar su papel de dueño ayudando con sus propias manos a sembrar las tierras, a arar el ganado, a vender en la capital las cosechas anuales; todos estaban muy felices por que Harry se volviera el dueño de la hacienda Hogwarts, los años de tiranía que habían vivido con Severus Snape ya eran cosa del pasado.

Después de la muerte de Snape, Harry se hizo responsable de todo, aumentando los ingresos ya que sabía como trabajar la tierra y sacarle el mayor provecho; la herencia que le había dejado Snape se había triplicado gracias a sus esfuerzos laborales convirtiéndolo en el hombre mas cotizado del país. Pero eso no hacía que Harry tuviera la cabeza por los cielos sino que tuviera los pies bien puesto en la tierra, gracias a que había crecido en un mundo de carencias e injusticias sabía apreciar el cariño y el esfuerzo que sus hombres le profesaban aun encima de las ganancias que obtenían.

—he estado muy preocupado Neville...—dijo Harry cuando su mejor amigo entraba por la puerta de su despacho y le hacía señas con la mano para que tomara asiento.

—¿es por eso que me has mandado llamar?—pregunto Neville mientras tomaba asiento.

—lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo... ¿sabes lo que me ha hecho falta para ser verdaderamente feliz?—pregunto Harry con la vista clavaba en su amigo pero al no obtener respuesta prosiguió—una familia, Neville... llegar a casa después de un día agotador y encontrarme a una mujer bonita, dulce... bien dispuesta—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios—con unos niños sanos, que en cuanto llegue salgan a mi encuentro con los brazos abiertos ¿te imaginas?—la cara de Harry era de completa ilusión.

—¿y que es lo que esperas?—pregunto Neville también sonriendo—sal a buscar a esa mujer ideal—él quería que su amigo fuera feliz.

—eso es lo que haré—susurro Harry—hace unas semanas llego de la capital una invitación para un evento anual de fin de año, mucha gente asistirá y pensaba darme una vuelta para conocer en persona a esa gente prepotente que se da sus aires de grandeza... ¿quien sabe? posiblemente entre esa gente encuentre una linda mujer, y como no quiero ir solo, estaba pensando en pedirte que me acompañes—.

—¿pero yo que voy a hacer en un lugar como ese?—dijo Neville nervioso.

Neville Longbottom era amigo de Harry desde la niñez, y como él, había vivido muchas carencias y maltratos gracias al antiguo patrón, pero eso no había impedido que Neville estudiara para convertirse en un gran comerciante y gracias a sus esfuerzos ahora era la mano derecha de Harry, noble y leal con su nuevo "patrón", se había convertido en su socio y habían hecho grandes proyectos juntos pero eso no implicaba que el mundo donde Harry ahora pertenecía no era para él.

Los dos sabían muy bien que ese tipo de personas eran lo peor de la sociedad, contoneándose por la vida solo por haber nacido en cunas de oro, sin tener en cuenta lo que era vivir en el mundo real, ese mundo donde solo se comía migajas de pan si bien te iba, pasando frió cada noche sin tener un manto para cubrirte. Tal ves estuvieran juzgando mal, podrían existir algunos que tenían buenas intensiones aun a pesar de ser ricos, pero ellos estaban seguros que esas personas eran contadas con las manos. Harry lo tenía que tolerar por que ahora era el nuevo patrón pero Neville no, el amaba estar en paz en su cabaña cerca de la hacienda. Amaba el campo por su tranquilidad, la ciudad simplemente le estresaba, pero ahí estaba su mejor amigo pidiéndole un favor para cumplir uno de sus mas grandes sueños, el cual era tener una hermosa familia.

—esta bien... esta bien... no tienes que mirarme con esos ojos de cachorrito, te acompañare, pero solo por esta vez—dijo Neville resignando al ver la expresión de Harry.

—gracias amigo—la sonrisa de Harry no se podía borrar de su rostro—voy a buscar una buena mujer—Harry había fijado su cometido y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo costara lo que costara.

El viaje a la capital había sido tedioso y largo, las heladas que caigan en esas épocas hacían el suelo peligroso, cuando por fin llegaron a la posada, sacaron sus maletas y tomando un ligero refrigerio se decidieron acostar temprano para descansar. Solo faltaban dos días para la dichosa fiesta, el día siguiente se dedicarían a recorrer la cuidad para comprar cosas necesarias para la hacienda Hogwarts.

Despertaron temprano por la mañana, tomaron sus ropas mas sencillas, querían pasar desapercibidos para disfrutar de la ciudad sin ser acosados por la gente que solo quería llamar su atención por ser ricos y salieron a la calle a pasear después de desayunar algo ligero, fue en ese paseo que la vio por primera vez.

—¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto Hermione mientras ayudaba a levantarse a un muchacho repartidor de pan que se había tropezado con una piedra esparciendo el pan por todos lados.

—¡hermanita! ¿que diablos estas haciendo? todo mundo nos esta viendo...—sentencio Draco, tomando del brazo a Hermione para alejarla del chico.

—no...no se preocupe señorita, yo estoy bien...—dijo el muchacho trabajosamente mientras se levantaba del suelo y empezaba a recoger el pan tirado.

—pero si estas sangrando...—dijo Hermione mientras observaba la pierna del chico.

—¡ese no es tu asunto Herms!—susurro con desdén Draco mientras se la llevaba lejos.

—¿te encuentras bien muchacho?—pregunto Harry acercándose al chico para ayudarlo a levantar el pan, cuando estuvo cerca de él vio que el chico tenía lagrimas en los ojos—¿te duele la herida? ¿quieres que llame a un medico?—pregunto Harry angustiado.

—no... no es eso... no es eso señor...—hipaba el chico—el patrón me va a castigar... acabo de echar a perder todo el pan... cuando regrese sin un quinto me va a castigar...—Harry quedo conmocionado, por un momento recordó su infancia cuando era castigado por Snape por haber cometido el mas mínimo error.

—venga chico, no te pongas así—dijo Harry ayudando a levantarse al chico—hagamos un trato, yo tomare este pan para dárselo a mi ganado y tu tomaras este dinero para dárselo al patrón—Harry extendió la mano entregándole al chico cierta cantidad de dinero.

—pero esto es mas de lo que cuesta ese pan señor, no puedo aceptar este dinero—dijo el chico volviendole a entregar el dinero pero Harry no se lo acepto.

—¿y quien dijo que todo el dinero era para el patrón?—pregunto Harry con una sonrisa en los labios cuando el chico entendió la indirecta—cómprate algo lindo o guárdalo bien por alguna necesidad que tengas—.

El chico volvió a soltar el llanto—hay señor, usted va a decir que soy un llorón...—dijo el chico limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro—es usted un santo, un santo—dijo el chico mientras hacía una reverencia y se marchaba.

—de verdad que eres un santo—dijo Neville posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo—ahora ¿viste lo mismo que yo?—pregunto cuando su amigo posaba la vista por donde aquella mujer había desaparecido.

—por supuesto que lo vi Neville, si yo soy un santo, ella es un ángel—.

—cambiando un poco de tema, mi querido conquistador... vengo de la comisaría, Don Snape tiene una casa aquí en la capital, que ahora por supuesto es tuya, podemos mudarnos de la posada hoy mismo y verificar el estado de la vivienda—.

—me parece perfecto—dijo Harry aun sin despegar la vista del frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry odiaba traer ropa ostentosa, pero para esa reunión era necesario, cuando mando a hacer ese traje nunca pensó que esa simple tela para cubrir su cuerpo había costado mucho dinero. Al ver la cara de asombro de la gente que lo rodeaba, él no podía evitar sentirse asqueado de tanta hipocresía, se había exparcido por toda la ciudad la noticia de su llegada, además de la considerable fortuna de la que disponía. Sabia que conseguir una mujer sería muy fácil pero el no quería una mujer normal, el quería comprobar si toda esa gente podía catalogarse como lo peor de la sociedad y por un momento lo creyó, hasta que la vio entrar al salón, tan elegante y hermosa como la recordaba, con un vestido azul ceñido a su pequeño cuerpo, con su indomable cabello castaño amarrado de una coleta y pequeños bucles que caían juguetonamente por su rostro, con una mirada tan delicada de color miel que le robaba el sueño; venía de la mano de su hermano y junto a ella estaba la que suponía era su madre, igual de bella que ella pero con una mirada severa, pese a su gran belleza nadie volvió la vista cuando ellos entraron al salón.

Harry no prestaba atención de lo que le estaban diciendo, no podía despegar su vista de ese ángel que acababa de entrar.

—no se preocupe por siquiera acercarse a esa familia, señor Potter—dijo la mujer que se encontraba a su lado—los Granger tienen años que están en la ruina, actualmente son invitados a las fiestas por que el General Richard Granger volvió del frente y él es un buen hombre, ha estado un poco mal de salud... en pocas palabras, son invitados solo por compasión—Harry se sorprendió de lo que escuchaba, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano la señora Granger se acercaría para presentarle a su hija, las mujeres que tenían hijas en edad de casarse no dejaban de hostigarlo toda lo noche para que las conociera, solo estaba esperando el momento justo para marcharse de una vez, pero quería saber mas cosas de esa mujer que desde el primer momento que la vio no dejaba de pensar en ella. Cuando estaba tomando una copa las vio acercarse, simplemente fue paciente hasta que llegaron donde se encontraba él.

—Cariño, quiero que conozcas a Potter—dijo Jane jalando disimuladamente a su hija hasta donde se encontraba él—señor Potter, mi hija Hermione Granger—.

—mucho gusto señorita Granger—la saludo Harry tomando delicadamente su mano para depositar un delicado beso en ella.

—el gusto es mio—dijo Hermione asiendo una pequeña reverencia.

¿podía haber una mujer mas hermosa sobre la fas de la tierra? sus miradas se conectaron por unos minutos, esos ojimiel tan cálidos iban a ser complicados sacarlos de sus pensamientos dijo Harry para sus adentros. Vio como ella se ponía nerviosa ante su mirada, eso también le preocupaba a él, las chicas de clase alta podían ser tan sumisas que le frustraba, el deseaba a una mujer con sangre en la piel que dijera todo lo que pensaba y que nunca se quedara callada ante las adversidades, que actuara conforme a sus criterios y no ante los criterios de su sociedad.

—con permiso...—susurro Hermione para después alejarse un poco.

—lamento la descortesía de mi hija—se disculpo Jane haciendo una leve reverencia antes de seguir a su hija.

Harry había decidido marcharse una vez haber conocido a esa chica, pero el verla siquiera a distancia le bastaba para quedarse unos momentos mas, veía como ella y su amiga le echaban miradas rápidas y discretas mientras hablaban por lo bajo. Harry se ilusiono al pensar que posiblemente hablaban cosas buenas de él.

Estaba decidido a conocer mejor a esa mujer que rondaba los 20 años, solo le quedaban unos días en la capital y no pensaba desaprovecharlos, pero por esa noche ya era suficiente, lo haría al día siguiente, o al siguiente del siguiente, no podía verse tan desesperado, los que estaban desesperados eran ellos, tenía que verificar si todos los rumores que circulaban alrededor de los Granger eran ciertos.

Y así como había llegado, se marcho dejando conmoción y una gran expectativa a toda esa gente que querían impresionarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—ya subiste los intereses...¡viejo usurero!—grito Draco al agente.

—tómalo a déjalo, es tu decisión...—sentencio un hombre pequeño, de facciones grotescas llamado Colagusano.

Harry había decidido ir a ver a ese sujeto para aclarar las cuentas de Hogwarts con ese hombre, el cual sospechaba que años atrás había estafado a Snape para sacar su Agosto y hacerse de dinero que no era suyo, Harry odiaba lo ostentoso de la ropa de los ricos, por lo que volvió a vestirse con ropa sencilla para pasar desapercibido.

—¡ahora estoy ocupado! lárgate de una vez—grito Colagusano cuando Harry entro por la puerta—vuelve en la tarde o mañana o nunca...¡lárgate de una vez!—lo dijo con un desdén que a Harry le hervía la sangre, toda esa gente se sentía superior y creía que podían tratar a quien fuera como un trapo.

—¿eres sordo o tonto? ¿que no ves que me esta atendiendo a mi?—grito Draco con un gesto de repulsión—anda... dame esa pluma, que no tengo todo tu tiempo—ordenó Draco al agente para firmar los papeles y que este le entregara una suma de dinero.

—¿Colagusano, cierto?—pregunto Harry sacándose el sombrero para que lo vieran bien—puedo hacerte una pregunta... ¿con que dinero ejerces los robos, con el tuyo o con el de mi padre?—pregunto Harry con voz firme—.

—¿tu padre?—pregunto Colagusano sin reconocerlo, Draco no sabía donde meterse... ese hombre era el mas influyente de la ciudad, la noche anterior había convencido a su madre para que su hermana fuera a presentarse y así poder llamar su atención.

—mi nombre es Harry Potter, soy el dueño de la hacienda Hogwarts y vengo a ver las cuentas del ganado de los últimos años—.

Tanto Draco como Colagusano se encogieron en su asiento, ninguno podía abrir la boca.

—bien... sigo esperando—dijo Harry con determinación en cada palabra.

—Señor Potter, que milagro encontrarlo por aquí...—dijo Draco sin levantar la vista—no quiero que piense mal de mi señor, ya sabe como son esos chicos sin clase que quieren pasar por encima de sus superiores solo por ser jóvenes y rebeldes—Draco sabía que se estaba humillando pero era para algo bueno, si ese hombre se convertía en su cuñado, él podía seguir con la vida galante que llevaba hasta ahora—con su permiso, me tengo que retirar—dijo mientras se paraba del asiento y se dirigía a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

—¿entonces?—sentencio Harry.

—to...todos los papeles deben de estar por aquí señor, simplemente tengo que buscarlos con esmero...—dijo Colagusano aun sin mirar a Harry a los ojos.

—tiene hasta las 4pm para darme esos papeles, sino... vaya pensando seriamente en sus ultimas horas de vida—el estremecimiento de Colagusano había sido el mayor regalo en ese día para Harry, no es que le gustara amenazar a la gente, al tener 25 años algunos podrían decir que solo era un simple muchacho, pero la dura vida que había llevado le había enseñado a clasificar a la gente en buena y mala, y estaba claro que no quería que le vieran la cara. No es que necesitara ese dinero, tenía de sobra pero si quería seguir con vida en ese mundo tan rastrero, tenía que marcar su territorio para que nadie se metiera con él.

* * *

¿como les va pareciendo la historia? puse los dos puntos de vista de como se conocieron Harry y Hermione, también en este capitulo se supo mas del origen de Harry y su forma de pensar, espero sea de su agrado... pueden decirme sus sugerencias con un lindo y sensual review ;3

¿Que piensan de los personajes que han ido apareciendo en la historia?

Nos estamos leyendo.

Att: **Kathy~chan**

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3:Manejando el campo de Batalla

Hola personitas kawaiii, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia, los que la han puesto en favoritos y los que me han dejado un lindo mensajito.

**N/A:** solo para recordarles que** Harry Potter** y su mágico mundo es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Manejando el Campo de Batalla, Empieza el Cortejo.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado, verifique la casa y solo se le tiene que dar un poco de mantenimiento, de ahí en fuera, es completamente habitable—dijo Neville cuando vio entrar a Harry al despacho.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—dijo Harry sin mucha importancia.

—debería alegrarte que la casa no necesite arreglarse—añadió Neville mientras observaba unos documentos que tenía en las manos—esta bien, hablemos de otra cosa mas interesante para ti...—clavo una mirada inquisidora en su mejor amigo—¿sabes mas cosas de esa linda chica que encontramos en la calle?—.

La cara de Harry se ilumino, su amigo sabía perfectamente cual era su talón de aquiles—su nombre es Hermione Granger, hija del General Richard Granger, del cual se... fue un excelente militar y se le considera un buen hombre, su madre es Jane Granger, una mujer hermosa como su hija pero con mucho carácter, su hermano se llama Draco Granger que a simple vista es un patán, en la mañana lo vi en la oficina de Colagusano firmando unos papeles para que este le prestara dinero, eso me confirma los rumores de que su familia esta pasando por problemas económicos, es todo lo que se hasta el momento—.

—pues sabes bastante para llevar 3 días aquí—dijo Neville con una sonrisa picara para molestar a su amigo.

Harry odiaba que lo molestara, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema—¿ya revisaste los documentos?—.

Neville suspiro, sabía muy bien que no podía llevarle la contraria a Harry, si quería cambiar de tema, lo tenía que hacer—si, es claro que ese sujeto llamado Colagusano jugo chueco con el dinero de Don Snape y la cantidad que resulta faltante es de $10, 000 ¿que piensas hacer al respecto?—.

—le deje muy claro en la mañana, que si encontraba una anomalía en los libros de cuentas, se ateniense a las consecuencias, ahora mismo a de estar pensando como escaparse sin que lo detengamos, por eso le di hasta las 4 de la tarde, el pensara que tiene tiempo para juntar sus cosas y largarse, pero tu y yo le haremos una visita ahora mismo—dijo Harry tomando una copa de vino y llevándosela a los labios, ese era otro de los asuntos que lo había hecho ir a la capital, revisar los libros de cuentas de la hacienda Hogwarts y demás propiedades con las que contaba. Al enterarse de su existencia y de que Snape no llevaba un control adecuado de sus propiedades sabía que había gente aprovechándose de ello, pero él no era tonto, cuidaría que todas las personas que estuvieran trabajando para él fueran de confianza para que no lo traicionaran.

Harry deseaba mil veces dejar tierras en manos de gente humilde y trabajadora que le dieran resultados en vez de gente rastrera y sin escrúpulos que se ganaba la vida engañando a los pobres y desamparados.

Los dos muchachos tomaron su gabardina y salieron rumbo al despacho de ese individuo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde había sido demasiado agitada, como Harry lo supuso, Colagusano estaba haciendo los preparativos para largarse de la capital, pero ante la emboscada tuvo que pedir clemencia a los pies de Harry dándole a este algunas propiedades de las que era dueño para solventar su deuda, pero grande fue la sorpresa de Harry al ver las escrituras de los Granger en sus manos...

—¡maldito bastardo! haz robado estas escrituras ¿cierto?—grito Harry tomando a Colagusano de las solapas de su mullida camisa.

—no... noo, mi señor—chillaba Colagusano—el señor Granger las ha em..empeñado—sus sollozos eran tan latentes que apenas se podía entender lo que decía.

—¡mentiroso! no creo que el General Granger quiera deshacerse de su hacienda y con la misera cantidad que tu tienes ahí escrita—Harry seguía agarrando con mucha fuerza el cuello de Colagusano sin darle oportunidad de escaparse.

—el...el General no...no sabe nada—tartamudeaba Colagusano tratando de zafarse del agarre de Harry en vano—el que me dio las escrituras fue...fue el hijo—.

—¿y le has dado solo $2,000 por esa enorme hacienda?—pregunto Harry fuera de si, ahora tenía mas en claro que ese hombre era una sabandija en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—tiene que entenderme.. el señor Draco vino muy tomado con los papeles en mano, chillando que tenía problemas de dinero—se justificaba Colagusano—yo...yo en esos momentos solo contaba con $2, 000 pesos, y se los di—.

Harry no sabía que era lo que le molestaba mas, si la confesión de Colagusano o saber que el desdichado de Draco Granger era el que llevaba poco a poco a su familia a la ruina.

—tranquilo Harry, hay que arreglar las cosas de otro modo—interrumpió Neville mientras alejaba a su amigo de ese sujeto, que al momento de verse libre, se acurruco en un rincón llorando a lagrima suelta—ahora tenemos los papeles, ya llame a la policía para que este hombre sea llevado a Askaban y pague por sus actos—.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de lo sucedido Harry solo quería descansar pero aún tenían muchos papeles que revisar, aspiró aire para llenar sus pulmones y lo dejo salir en un fuerte suspiro que no paso desapercibido para Neville.

—patrón, hay un hombre en la entrada que quiere hablar con usted—interrumpió en el despacho un empleado.

—¿y quien es?—preguntó Harry.

—dice que se llama Draco Granger—.

—hazlo pasar Seamus—ordenó Harry sobándose la cien para tranquilizarse, por lo visto ese día iba a ser demasiado largo.

—pase—dijo Seamus abriendo la puerta para darle paso a Draco, mientras el y Neville salían del despacho.

—señor Potter ¿que tal? ¿como ha estado?—saludó Draco retirándose el sombrero de la cabeza.

—bien ¿y usted?—sonrió Harry con suficiencia, mientras Draco asentía en forma de respuesta —¿quiere sentarse?—.

—muchas gracias, ¿podemos dejar de formalidades y hablarnos de "tu"?—preguntó Draco aceptando la copa de vino que Harry le entregaba.

—por supuesto—concedió Harry tomando otra copa y recargándose en su escritorio.

Draco bebió con prisa de su copa vaciandola por completo—hice algo imperdonable de lo que me encuentro muy arrepentido, pero las circunstancias en cierto modo me impulsaron—Draco removía la copa en sus manos como signo de nerviosismo—tengo problemas con el juego, no se que a ocurrido, últimamente he pasado por una mala racha, perdí mucho y todos sabemos que deudas de juego, son deudas de honor—Harry escuchaba atentamente a Draco desde su lugar—se que fue una idiotez y estoy muy arrepentido—.

—no creo que estuvieras tan arrepentido cuando le entregaste esos papeles a Colagusano—interrumpió Harry volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba muy embriagado—se justificó Draco— ahora no se como salir de ese problema—después de un rato de silencio dijo—ahora se, que esos papeles los tienes tú...—.

—Colagusano me los dio en pago por un dinero que le estafo a mi padre hace algunos años—explicó Harry.

—Harry, de caballero a caballero, te pido que me devuelvas esos papeles—Draco se aproximo a Harry y le entrego un costal pequeño—se que eres un hombre cabal, mi madre me dio sus joyas, se que no es suficiente pero...—.

—¿tu madre esta enterada de esto?—interrumpió Harry, era obvio que no confiaba en Draco.

—por supuesto que si—Draco respiraba trabajosamente—y no sabes lo desesperada que esta, necesitamos esos papeles ¡estamos a un paso de la quiebra!—.

—me doy cuenta que la situación de tu familia es bastante difícil—dijo Harry sirviéndole otra copa de vino a Draco.

—es trágica—respondió Draco bebiendo con prisa de su copa—acepta las joyas, y te pido tiempo para encontrar una solución a esto ¿que dices?—.

—a mi la verdad, las joyas no me interesan—dijo Harry aventándole el costal a Draco—y con lo que se refiere a las escrituras, te las puedo devolver pero no a cambio de dinero, sino de otra cosa...—el rostro de Harry era impenetrable.

—lo que sea... dilo—urgió Draco—nada mas dilo—si tenía que humillarse como un perro para recuperar las escrituras, lo haría aún cuando su orgullo quedara por los suelos.

—me gusta tu hermana—.

—¿mi hermana? ¿que quieres decir con eso?—.

—lo que estas pensando, la quiero como mi mujer—soltó Harry con un aire de suficiencia—pero tampoco te lo pondré tan fácil, puedes ir planeando una comida para mi y tu familia mañana, hasta entonces y si es seguro, te regresare las escrituras, ya te puedes marchar—ordenó Harry a un desconcertado Draco haciendo señas para que se retirara.

—¿que es lo que haz hecho Harry?—preguntó Neville entrando al despacho después de ver salir a Draco como un demonio y ver la expresión de satisfacción de la cara de su amigo.

—esto se esta poniendo muy interesante—contestó Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Vamos niña, no haga esto... tiene que alimentarse—rogaba Padma con un platon de sopa en las manos.

—no tengo hambre Padma, ¿que no lo entienden?—lloraba desgarradoramente Hermione—mi vida ya no tiene sentido, él se llevo la mitad de mi alma—.

—pero mi niña... ese hombre la engaño—susurraba Padma—no puede dejarse caer por esa clase de hombre—.

—¡no es cierto! todo esto es una mentira, una cruel mentira—Hermione se desplomo en la cama.

—lleva días sin saber de él, lleva días encerrada aquí en su habitación, esta perdiendo peso y color—dijo una angustiada Padma.

—ya nada me importa... quisiera estar muerta para dejar de sentir este dolor tan atroz—el llanto de Hermione no permitía que se le entendiera muy bien las palabras.

—¡pero Herms! ¿que te ocurre?—Minerva Mcgonagall, tía de Hermione entraba despavorida en la habitación—¿que es lo que pasa mi niña?—preguntó angustiada mientras envolvía a Hermione entre sus brazos. Después de Padma, Minerva era la confidente de Hermione, hacía apenas 4 años se había ido a vivir con la familia de su hermana Jane al quedar viuda y sin un quinto. Minerva era una mujer encantadora que se había enamorado de un pobre pero cortés peón y se había fugado con el, viviendo los mejores 22 años de su vida hasta que un disturbio y una lluvia de balazos en el pueblo donde vivía le había quitado al amor de su vida. Tomando sus pocas pertenencias, se había ido a vivir con su hermana pero esta no la recibió de buen modo, dándole techo y vestido a cambio de hacer quehaceres domésticos, Minerva estaba a punto de irse pero al conocer a su sobrina y ver que era una chica de buen corazón decidió quedarse.

—lo amo tanto tía, ¡tanto!—sollozaba Hermione.

—lo se mi niña, lo se—acurrucaba Minerva a Hermione acariciándole su cabellera castaña, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que su sobrina estaba pasando—pero tienes que alimentarte, venga... vamos a dar un pequeño paseo—se le destrozaba el corazón al ver a su sobrina así, pero de su cuenta corría que las cosas cambiaran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La hacienda Granger era un caserón enorme que se localizaba en el centro de la cuidad, con una hermosa fachada y un enorme jardín.

—bienvenido señor Potter, lamento mucho que mi marido no se encuentre en casa, tuvo que resolver unos asuntos importantes en el Valle de Godric y no regresara hasta dentro de unos días—dijo Jane como buena anfitriona—pero estoy segura que habrá otra oportunidad para que se conozcan—.

—si, estaba enterado de que el General no se encontraba y sería un placer conocerlo en otra ocasión—contestó cortésmente Harry.

—vi a su difunto padre algunas veces, mi marido si lo trato un poco más cuando venia de visita a la capital—comentó Jane mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento en el gran salón—tengo entendido que Don Severus era un hombre muy reservado, también conocí a su madre que en paz descanse, aunque nunca supe que tuvieron un hijo, pero no se preocupe, las noticias a veces llegan demasiado tarde—.

—lo lamento, pero no soy hijo de esa señora—la sola mención del antiguo patrón hacía que a Harry le hirviera la sangre, este se había casado con una mujer de dinero llamada Bellatrix pero lamentablemente no le había dado un hijo, algunos años después esa mujer falleció, al no poder tener descendencia, el patrón se aprovechaba de las mujeres que se le antojaran solo para calmar sus ansias y lamentablemente su madre era una de sus victimas.

—la que lo lamenta soy yo, entonces su padre se volvió a casar...—

—no lo hizo—exclamó Harry.

—perdone, no le entiendo—comentó una desconcertada Jane.

—soy un bastardo señora—respondió Harry con mucho orgullo, él no se avergonzaba de su origen, estaba seguro que su madre era mucho mas decente que todas esas señoras de la alta sociedad que había conocido en la fiesta. Harry había hablado con toda sinceridad para que esa familia estuviera al tanto de su situación, no quería emparentar con ellos guardando secretos, el motivo de su visita era por ese motivo, conocer los problemas de los Granger en primera instancia.

—no tiene de que preocuparse, soy una persona discreta, hoy en día no es importante el origen o la cuna, lo que importa es el individuo pero no estaría de mas que ese secreto se quedara entre nosotros—añadió Jane con una risa superficial en su rostro.

—a mi no me importa en lo mas mínimo, si la gente quiere hablar... que hable—Harry odiaba que a los de su clase los trataran como perros roñosos.

—y a mi tampoco me importa, pero si nuestras amistades se enteran que usted es hijo natural, pueden surgir malos entendidos y todos nos veríamos envueltos en una situación un poco embarazosa...—

—la niña Hermione ya esta lista, bajara en unos momentos—interrumpió Padma.

—muchas gracias, puedes retirarte—ordenó Jane viendo marcharse a la dama de compañía—solo quiero que sepa que ni mi marido ni mi hija saben que Draco empeño las escrituras de la hacienda—dijo dirigiéndose a Harry—mi hijo me hablo de su ofrecimiento y su interés hacía Hermione, tiene que estar consciente que esas cosas toman tiempo, tanto mi hija como mi marido tienen que estar de acuerdo con ello...—

—yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo señora, pero ¿ustedes lo tienen?—la interrumpió Harry—como ve, soy una persona franca y me gusta decir las cosas como son—Jane poso una mano en sus labios ahogando un pequeño gritito—lamento si mi atrevimiento la ofende, pero así fui criado, estoy muy de acuerdo que su hija decida, nunca la forzaría a algo, pero no quiero que su decisión tenga que ver con el hecho de ayudarlos económicamente—sentenció Harry entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla—eso quiere decir... ¡no quiero que ella se entere que les voy a prestar dinero!—la determinante voz de Harry dejo sin palabras a Jane—si Hermione me acepta, quiero que sea por mi mismo—.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione bajaba las escaleras con un hermoso vestido color marfil, con volados en las mangas y un cuello en v, su cabellera se encontraba agarrada de media cola dejando bucles que caían con gracia hasta su cuello. Detrás de ella se encontraba su dama de compañía y una mujer entrada en edad.

—buenos días señor Potter—saludo Hermione.

—buenos días señorita Granger—respondió al saludo Harry tomando su mano para depositar un pequeño beso en el.

—Draco llegara en unos momentos—dijo Minerva mientras los demás se dirigían al comedor.

—ya te puedes retirar—ordenó Jane a Minerva.

—con su permiso...—dijo Minerva haciendo una leve reverencia.

—espera tía—dijo Hermione tomando el brazo de su tía—quiero que conozcas al señor Potter—Jane miraba con ojos asesinos a su hija— señor Potter, mi tía Minerva viuda de Mcgonagall—.

Harry quedo sorprendido, por un momento pensó que esa mujer era una sirvienta mas por la ropa que traía puesta y la forma en la que la trato la señora de la casa. Esa pequeña acción había hecho que Harry estuviera mas interesado en Hermione, ya que ella no veía con repulsión a esa mujer sino con un gran amor.

—mucho gusto, señora Mcgonagall—Harry tomo su mano y la beso, hecho que hizo que Minerva se acongojara y se pusiera roja como un tomate.

—el gusto es mio, señor—dijo Minerva haciendo una reverencia.

—pasemos a la mesa, la comida se esta enfriando—dijo Jane apresurando las cosas.

—con su permiso—dijo Minerva volviendo a hacer una reverencia para pasar a retirarse.

—seria un gran honor si usted nos acompaña a la mesa, señora—dijo Harry para evitar que esa mujer se fuera.

—no tiene usted que preocuparse por mi, señor—contesto Minerva aun mas sonrosada.

—si usted no nos acompaña a la mesa, me temo que no me apetece comer—dijo Harry de manera cortes.

—vamos tía, siéntate con nosotros—Harry no sabía que le alegraba mas, ver la hermosa sonrisa de Hermione o la cara de enojo de Jane.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—espero que la comida haya sido de tu agrado—repuso Draco mientras cerraba las puertas de su despacho—toma asiento—incitó para que Harry lo hiciera.

—gracias, la comida fue magnifica—dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento detrás del escritorio—no le demos tantas vueltas al asunto, aquí están las escrituras de tu hacienda—dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles y se los entregaba—quiero que seas franco ¿tu hermana tiene otro pretendiente o alguien que le interese en particular?—.

—por supuesto que no ¿como se te ocurre?—exclamó Draco—lo que pasa es que Herms no esta acostumbrada a convivir con hombres, ¿como decirlo? ella es tímida—.

—tal vez... yo no sea de su gusto—.

—¿como crees? solo dale tiempo—Draco invito un puro a Harry pero este se negó—no hay nadie, te lo aseguro—.

To Be Continued...

* * *

¿como ven? la cosa se esta poniendo cada ves mas interesante, gracias a todos los que leen esta hermosa historia, nos estamos leyendo.

**Att: Kathy~chan **

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4:¿Aceptas por obligación?

Hola mis queridas personitas kawaiii, hoy estaba muy inspirada y simplemente no pode parar de escribir esta hermosa historia

Aquí les dejo una aportación mas de esta mágica historia llena de pasión, intriga y amor.

Sus comentarios son muy importantes... cualquier duda, aclaración o comentario es bien recibido.

**N/A:** Esta es una adaptación de la telenovela "**Amor Real**" producida por Carla Estrada, adaptación a su vez de "Bodas de Odio" de 1983 con una historia original de Caridad Bravo Adams.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** ¿Aceptas por obligación o por despecho?

—ya se lo dije señorita, el teniente Weasley tiene bastantes días sin reportarse en el cuartel—la voz del general se escucho impenetrable—es mas, cuando se presente, el teniente estará encuartelado por su falta, si es que no ha desaparecido—.

—no mienta... ¡usted sabe noticias de él!—Hermione se encontraba histérica—¡usted sabe donde esta!—.

—niña Herms, esta haciendo un espectáculo, vayámonos ya, antes de que su madre se enteré de que vinimos hasta aquí—Padma no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperada, temía por ella y por su niña.

—¡no!...¡yo no me voy hasta saber noticias de Ron!—gritaba Hermione.

—ese hombre es un canalla mi niña, no vale la pena llorar por él—susurraba Padma para que solo Hermione la escuchara—como el comandante dijo, lleva días sin aparecer y justamente cuando su mujer apareció él no esta—Padma quería hacer entrar en razón a Hermione—vayámonos ya—.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ella simplemente no entendía como la tierra se había tragado a Ron dejando en duda todas sus palabras de amor, ella estaba segura que todo era un engaño, que esa mujer por despecho había dicho todas esas mentiras, pero hasta no oír de los labios de Ron que todo eso era un sueño, no podía hacer otra cosa, ella no quería creer que Ron fuera un desdichado, un mentiroso que se había burlado de ella escondiendo a una mujer y a un hijo, no quería reconocer que se había ilusionado por tener un matrimonio que nunca se iba a realizar.

Estaba destrozada, él hombre que amaba no estaba a su lado para confortarla.

—¡los rebeldes han entrado a la cuidad! ¡los rebeldes han entrado a la cuidad!—gritaba un individuo que corría con desesperación por la plaza.

el caos se hizo presente, la gente corría por todos lados, hombres con traje montados a caballo y rifle en mano delimitaban la zona para atrapar a los forajidos, Hermione no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no encontraba a Padma por ningún lado, su cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía para donde correr, los gritos se escuchaban por todos lados, cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba en el suelo, la cabeza y la espalda le dolían atrozmente. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, perdía la noción del tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—ya le pedí el agua y el alcohol a su empleada—.

—quítale la ropa, ahora vuelvo—Hermione escuchaba esas voces en la lejanía.

—si señor—escucho como una puerta se cerraba. ¿que estaba pasando? ¿donde se encontraba? ¿por que le dolía tanto la espalda? por mas que trato, sus ojos no se abrían.

Un ardor atroz la hizo reaccionar—¡Ahh!—se quejo, dándose cuenta que se encontraba recostada boca-abajo—¿que paso? ¿en donde estoy?—pregunto desconcertada mientras trataba de incorporarse.

—tranquila, no fue serio lo que te paso—una mano firme evito que se moviera con un movimiento suave, Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, frente a ella estaba Harry con guante en mano aplicándole algo en la espalda con un algodón pequeño—te encontré en la plaza con varios golpes, pero nada grave—dijo Harry mientras la curaba.

—pero...usted...—hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que estaba cubierta con un pequeño camisón que estaba rasgado de la espalda, sintió pánico y mucha vergüenza.

—no se espante, soy médico—Harry seguía posando la vista en la herida de Hermione.

—mi... ¿mi ropa?—Hermione se moría de vergüenza.

—su dama de compañía se la quito, no se preocupe, ya mande avisar a su familia que se encuentra aquí y en cuanto a la herida, con mucho cuidado en unos cuantos días estará bien—dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarla—¿te fijaste como lo hice?—preguntó Harry a Padma.

—si señor—contestó Padma de inmediato.

—de la misma manera, limpia y desinfecta las heridas de las piernas, especialmente la que tiene en el muslo izquierdo—dijo Harry entregándole a Padma unos guantes limpios— le daré unos minutos para que descanse, cuando usted este lista, la llevare a su casa—Harry tomo su saco y salió de la habitación.

—¿quien me quito la ropa?—la voz de Hermione se escuchaba entrecortada, aunque debía admitir que el ver a Padma ahí la había tranquilizado sobremanera.

—yo, mi niña—.

—¿él estaba aquí?—dijo Hermione quedamente.

—por supuesto que no mi niña, desde que el señor entro en la habitación, yo he estado a su lado—Padma nunca permitiría que alguien se sobrepasara con su niña.

—quiero irme a casa—sollozaba Hermione, ese día había sido muy agotador.

El camino en carreta fue rápido pero tedioso, Hermione no quería levantar la vista y encontrarse con esos esmeralda que no la dejaban de ver desde que habían subido a la diligencia.

—pero mira nada mas... hija por dios—dijo Jane cuando Hermione bajaba trabajosamente de la carreta.

Hermione aun sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, cada paso que daba era una descarga de dolor agudo, por unos momentos sintió desfallecer pero unos fuertes brazos la alzaron del suelo evitando que se estrellara con el.

—cuidado, yo la llevo—dijo Harry tomando a Hermione entre sus brazos—¿donde esta su recamara?—.

—en el piso de arriba—dijo Minerva en un susurro, aún sorprendida por la acción de Harry.

Eso fue lo ultimo que supo Hermione, su vista se volvió a nublar y perdió el conocimiento.

—se desmayo seguramente por el susto—explicó Harry una vez que dejo a Hermione en sus aposentos, para tranquilizar a las mujeres.

—¿ya la curaron?—preguntó Minerva muy angustiada.

—si—afirmo Harry.

—¿que dijo el médico?—preguntó Jane.

—digo que mantenga reposo y una ves al día deben de limpiar y desinfectar las heridas de la espalda y piernas con un ungüento que aquí tengo—dijo Harry sacando de su saco un pequeño frasco y entregándoselo a Minerva.

—¿es acaso usted...—

—si señora, soy médico—interrumpió Harry a Jane.

—y a visto a mi pequeña en paños menores—se escandalizo Jane.

—señora, ese es mi trabajo, cuando estoy frente a un paciente olvido si es hombre o mujer, si es rico o pobre, mi deber es atender las necesidades de las personas—replicó Harry dejando callada a Jane.

—fue una bendición del cielo que llegara usted en ese momento—agradeció Minerva antes de hacer una reverencia he irse.

—¿no gusta tomar asiento?—ofreció Jane.

—no gracias, tengo que hacer mis maletas, mañana mismo parto para Hogwarts—se despidió Harry.

—¿tan pronto? ¿ y Hermione?—preguntó una desconcertada Jane.

—para serle sincero señora, pienso que a su hija no le agrado en absoluto—la mirada esmeralda de Harry era penetrante.

—no diga eso... lo que pasa es que Herms es muy tímida—se justificó Jane.

—perdóneme pero no le creo—Harry odiaba que le dijeran mentiras, era obvio que para Hermione, él le era indiferente, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara.

—ella le tiene mucha estima—corroboró Jane.

—¿ella se lo dijo?—sentenció Harry.

—a mi no, por que no me tiene mucha confianza...—

—entiendo el por que...—Jane dejo pasar ese comentario sarcástico de Harry.

—ella habla de usted con Minerva, no le hemos hablado a Hermione de su interés por que ella es una muchacha ilusa que piensa que algún día encontrara el amor verdadero, si en algún momento su padre o yo le imponemos un hombre ella se negaría rotundamente—explicó Jane—usted debe entender que mi hija es una muchacha bien criada, con principios, es obvio que le daría vergüenza abrirle su corazón a un hombre que apenas conoce, sin saber si él corresponde a sus sentimientos, eso mismo dijo usted, quería que ella lo aceptara por lo que es y no por su dinero—Harry no sabía que hacer, aun cuando le gustaba Hermione no podía evitar odiar a su familia que solo buscaba conveniencia en su relación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione estaba desamparada, no tenía noticias de Ron y era obvio que Harry tenía sentimientos hacía ella, eso la perturbaba, Harry ya había decidido hablar con su madre de matrimonio, ella no sabía como salir de esa situación...

—¡te vas a casar con él, Hermione! ¡quieras o no!—gritaba Jane entrando a toda prisa en su habitación azotando las puertas.

—¡pues no quiero!—lo único que Hermione quería era que la dejaran en paz.

—¿esto es un capricho? ¿dame una buena razón? es joven y rico ¿que mas quieres?—exigía Jane, ¿es que acaso su hija no entendía que su familia necesitaba de su ayuda para salir de esa situación de miseria en la que se encontraban?.

—tengo miedo...—susurro Hermione.

—¿miedo de que? cuando estabas con aquel hombre—dijo Jane con despecho—no ponías peros...—la voz de Jane se empezaba a elevar.

—pero yo estaba enamorada de Ron, del señor Potter no—pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Hermione.

—¡escúchame bien niña tonta! en este asunto no hay marcha atrás, él nos a prestado el dinero de la hipoteca para salvar la hacienda...—rebeló Jane.

—¿y por que se lo ha pedido a él?—sollozaba Hermione, no podía entender como su propia madre había utilizado esos métodos para obligarla a casarse con ese hombre.

—por que nadie mas quiso prestarnos dinero, y él accedió con mucho gusto, para que te des cuenta de la clase de hombre que te corteja, me ha pedido que no te diga nada del préstamo—respiro profundamente, la voz de Jane era mas tranquila.

—¿por que?—.

—precisamente para que no te sientes forzada por él, y cuidadito con darle a entender que lo sabes—sentenció Jane.

—¿y mi padre esta enterado de todo esto?—Hermione no creía que su padre estuviera de acuerdo, el nunca le impondría un hombre para salvarlos de la ruina.

—por supuesto que no, él nunca lo aceptaría y no vas a ser tu quien se lo diga—amenazó Jane a su hija—eres tú la única que puede hacer algo Hermione y no lo haces ¿nos quieres ver en banca-rota? piénsalo muy bien jovencita, ¡piénsalo!—dijo Jane antes de partir fuera del dormitorio.

Hermione no sabía de donde salían tatas lagrimas que había derramado desde que Ron había dejado de escribirle, su corazón se encontraba en mil pedazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado alguno días desde la platica con su madre, el señor Potter de vez en cuando iba a visitarla para cortejarla, él no era un mal hombre, siempre estaba al tanto de lo que ella decía o de sus gustos; ahora su padre había regresado del Valle de Godric y Jane no había perdido tiempo de contarle a su marido sobre la supuesta relación de ella y el señor Potter, su padre le había mandado llamar para preguntarle sobre ese asunto, el cual ella tuvo que admitir aun sin mucho animo.

Ahora, Hermione se encontraba en su jardín, ese día era hermoso, volviendo la vista se veían las flores de todos los colores adornando la estancia,el solo hecho de mirar el jardín alegraría a cualquiera por que se mantenía hermosamente pero esa alegría por mas que tratara no la inundaba, no la alegraba en absoluto.

—si viene a buscar a mi hermano, no se encuentra—le dijo Hermione al hombre que apresuradamente entraba en su jardín para encararla.

—señorita, ya le dije que tengo un pagare firmado por su hermano—sentenció el hombre—y alguien me tiene que responder, no hay que comprometerse cuando no tienen ingresos...—.

—¡buenas tardes!—.

—pero ¿a quien tenemos aquí?—dijo el hombre—el señor Potter nos honra con su presencia —hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza—si no tenía éxito aquí, en unos momentos iba a visitarlo, el señor Draco me dijo que este asunto podíamos arreglarlo con su cuñado, el señor Potter que esta aquí presente—.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿como se atrevía Draco a decir semejantes palabras? ¿era posible que su propio hermano no tuviera consideración con ella? aun cuando le había hablado de su amor por Ron. Hermione se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

—me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor—se dirigió Harry a Hermione haciendo una pequeña reverencia—nos disculpa un momento...—Harry le hizo señas al hombre para que lo siguiera.

—pagare esa deuda... pero deje de estar fastidiando a la señorita Granger—dijo Harry determinantemente una vez que estuvieron lejos de la vista de Hermione—en la noche, pase por mi casa ¿esta bien?—.

—esta bien—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—me alegra hacer tratos con un hombre tan distinguido como usted—dicho esto, el hombre se marcho.

Hermione estaba muy avergonzada, se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada por ella misma para salvar a su familia, ella no quería deberle nada a nadie y mucho menos a ese hombre que quería su cuerpo a cambio de todo lo que había hecho.

—no tenía que hacer eso, señor Potter—dijo Hermione cuando lo vio acercarse.

—la falta la cometió su hermano, no usted, no tiene por que sentirse avergonzada—dictaminó Harry para confortarla.

—da igual, se trata de mi familia—Hermione no podía ver a la cara a Harry—debe de tener una idea desagradable de nosotros—.

—de usted no—apremió Harry para evitar malos entendidos.

—me disculpo por los comentarios de mi hermano, no me explico como pudo inventar semejante mentira—.

—¿se refiere a que soy su cuñado?—Harry tenía una sonrisa en los labios al ver a Hermione tan avergonzada—perdone mi atrevimiento, pero para serle sincero, esa es la razón de mis visitas—Harry dio un paso hacía ella—me gustas mucho Hermione, desde el primer momento que te vi, sentí algo muy especial por ti—Harry vio la incomodidad de Hermione y dio un paso atrás—entiendo que soy un desconocido pero si me das la oportunidad de tratarte puede que con el tiempo surja un sentimiento mas profundo—Hermione seguía sin decir una palabra—no me contestes ahora, piénsalo en tiempo que quieras, no me importa si me aceptas o me rechazas pero si me gustaría que tu decisión sea libre y sincera sin que en ella influyeran aspectos o presiones de otras personas—.

—por que me dice todo esto?—susurro Hermione sin levantar la vista.

—por que si he de casarme, quiero que sea por cariño y no por que gozo de una buena posición económica—le dijo Harry a Hermione tomando una de sus manos y depositando un delicado beso en ella, Hermione no podía ni moverse, los esmeralda de Harry eran tan profundos y misteriosos que la ponían nerviosa, reacciono hasta que Harry la acerco a él y le planto un beso en la mejilla. Ante este hecho ella se retiro bruscamente de su lado y se colocó una mano en la mejilla escondiendo el sonrojo que le provoco esta acción.

—discúlpame, si te molesto—dijo Harry.

—no... no es eso—tartamudeo Hermione.

—bueno, supongo que ya es la hora del té—dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano para que la tomara—¿le gustaría acompañarme, su padre nos espera?—.

—claro—contestó ambiguamente Hermione, aun seguía un poco aturdida por semejante osadía. Ese hombre la ponía muy nerviosa.

Una vez dentro, el general los recibió con los brazos abiertos invitándolos a tomar asiento.

—Hermione mi niña, ¿puedes ir a la cocina a decir que nos traigan el té?—preguntó el general.

—por supuesto padre—dijo Hermione levantándose de su lugar—con permiso—.

—es propio—contestó Harry

—mande a Herms a la cocina por que se que usted no quiere que ella se entere del gesto tan bondadoso que tuvo con nosotros—dijo el general dirigiéndose a Harry—me siento muy apenado, pese a nuestra situación no creo que sea conveniente que usted nos ayude, me mortificaría mucho si pensara que nos estamos aprovechando del cariño que siente por nuestra hija—la voz del general era sincera—por eso mismo, en cuanto tenga el dinero, se lo regresare aun cuando mi hija y usted lleguen a formalizar—.

—lo hice con mucho gusto señor—respondió Harry—no tiene que mortificarse, como usted dice, aun cuando Hermione me acepte o no, el dinero no tiene nada que ver, yo espería toda la vida si es que usted quisiera regresarmelo—.

—usted es un hombre de buen corazón—dijo el general cortésmente—y si su deseo de casarse con Herms se cumple, me sentiría muy feliz, mi hija es buena muchacha, inteligente y noble, pienso que la vida marital es tan difícil y complicada, mas para la mujer, que solo por amor se puede sobrellevar—.

—yo pienso lo mismo—corroboró Harry.

—deseo de todo corazón que mi hija corresponda sus sentimientos, la quiero mucho, es la luz de mis ojos y se merece ser feliz—dijo el general Granger extendiendo se mano para estrecharla con la de Harry.

—le juro general, que si su hija me acepta la haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo—dijo Harry devolviéndole el saludo. En ese momento, él se dio cuenta que el general Granger era el hombre mas bueno que conocía de su clase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—niña, el señor Potter la esta esperando en la estancia—dijo Padma mientras entraba en la habitación de Hermione.

—ya bajo—dijo Hermione con tristeza en el rostro.

Hermione estaba mortificada, ya había tomado una decisión, la cual confirmó cuando sin querer escucho la platica de Harry con su padre el día anterior.

—buenos días señor Potter—saludó Hermione en cuanto entro a la sala.

—buenos días señorita—Harry se apresuro en su encuentro para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El rostro de Hermione se coloreo de tono carmesí—¿lista para irnos? es un día hermoso y la plaza esta despejada—.

—por supuesto—contestó Hermione mientras tomaba la mano que Harry le ofrecía.

—en Hogwarts hay un gran jardín pero lleva años sin cuidado, es una verdadera lastima, a nadie le importa—dijo Harry mientras caminaban por el jardín de la cuidad.

—¿a usted tampoco le importa?—pregunto Hermione.

—todo este tiempo he estado muy ocupado, pero ahora que regrese, voy a ordenar que lo arreglen—Harry no podía apartar la vista de Hermione, vestía un delicado vestido blanco con toques azules que se ceñía a su cuerpo—¿que otros intereses tiene, aparte de la jardinería?—quiso saber Harry.

—bueno, hago lo que todas las mujeres hacen, bordo, me meto a la cocina, pinto acuarelas, de ves en cuando voy con mi tía a darles dulces y ropa a los niños menos favorecidos; como ve, nada importante—.

—no diga eso, el atender la casa y cuidar de esos niños es una tarea muy importante; usted es un ángel, también tiene mucho merito dedicar tiempo a quien lo necesita—contestó Harry, se sorprendía de lo mucho que esa mujer lo sorprendía, cada día que pasaba se enamoraba mas y mas.

—me gustan mucho las niños—la sonrisa sincera de Hermione hizo que Harry no apartara su vista de ella. Él no podía creer encontrar a una mujer mejor; amaba los niños como él, sabía que si ella se lo permitía, la colmaría de amor y sobre todo de una hermosa familia.

—cerca de Hogwarts hay un pueblo llamado Hogsmeade, es un lugar árido donde escasea el agua pero muy acogedor, sus habitantes no son pobres sino miserables, al ayuntamiento por supuesto no les importa su bienestar sino el bienestar de los hacendados—Harry estaba siendo muy sincero desde que había llegado a la capital y es que estar a lado de Hermione lo hacía ser el mismo, con ella no podía aparentar sino ser quien es realmente—ahí viven muchos niños, hace como 6 meses que mande a hacer un centro de cuidado para toda esa gente, ahí hay escuela y hospital que todos ellos pueden ocupar cuando lo necesiten sin pagar un quinto, es un sueño que poco a poco se esta haciendo realidad, aun cuando soy terrateniente no olvido mi profesión de médico...—Harry no termino lo que estaba diciendo ya que vio como Hermione se cohibía ante esa mención, ella inconscientemente se mordía el labio, signó que Harry había descubierto cuando ella se ponía nerviosa o ansiosa—me imagino lo que esta pensando y me disculpo por lo que paso el otro día en mi casa cuando la encontré lastimada en la plaza, pero no tiene de que preocuparse, soy médico y veo al cuerpo humano como lo mas hermoso del universo—esa mención hizo que Hermione se estremeciera, ella no podía creer que ese hombre fuera tan gentil y bondadoso y a la vez tan enigmático, impulsivo y misterioso. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Harry la retuvo—entiende que me estoy enamorando de ti como un loco, discúlpame si soy muy directo—.

—lo que pasa... es que no estoy acostumbrada a escuchar palabras tan...—Hermione no sabía que decir, el tener a Harry tan cerca la aturdía, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre tan directo como él.

—no fue mi intención faltarle al respeto—atajó Harry.

—y no me lo a faltado, es solo que... es complicado para mi—se sincero Hermione.

—no la presionare mas—concedió Harry—pero me gustaría que a mi regreso ya tuviera una respuesta—.

—¿se va?—preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

—recibí una carta de mi administrador en la mañana, hubo un robo de ganado en Hogwarts y tengo que ir a verificar la cuestión, después de eso, puedo volver—contestó Harry—pero si usted ya lo pensó bien y quiere rechazar mi ofrecimiento en este momento, no tengo por que regresar...—la mirada triste de Harry se clavo en lo mas profundo de Hermione.

—no... acepto—contestó Hermione apresuradamente.

—esta bien, le daré unos días para pensarlo...—dijo Harry animosamente.

—no tiene que darme unos días, yo acepto casarme con usted—dijo Hermione bajando la vista y jugando con sus dedos.

—no tienes idea de lo feliz que me acabas de hacer—la sonrisa de Harry hizo que todo lo que estaba alrededor de Hermione desapareciera, a ella le dolía en el alma no poder corresponder a su amor apropiadamente—te prometo... te juro que no te vas a arrepentir—Harry tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos para acercarla a él, no cabía de gozo, sentía que estaba soñando, él había decidido ir a la capital para conocer a una buena mujer y ahí estaba él, abrazando a su futura mujer. Mujer que le daría los hijos y el cariño que tanto esperaba.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Chan... chan...chan...chan... ¿como ven la cuestión? Hermione a aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio... ¿donde estará Ron? ¿por que no ha ido en su ayuda? ¿que pasara con su relación? ¿Hermione empezara a olvidarlo para corresponder a Harry? esto y mucho más en el siguiente cap... ya saben... dejen sus comentarios...

Att: **Kathy~chan**

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5:Verdades a Medias

Hola personitas kawaiii, se que no tengo perdón de dios por dejar el fic después de 12 días pero he estado muy ocupada. Quiero agradecer a Drys-1, hermione10, HermionePotterGranger, HGHP95, Soloemma, Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen por sus lindos reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

**N/A:** **Harry Potter** y su mágico mundo es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling. Esta es una adaptación de la telenovela "**Amor Real**" producida por Carla Estrada, adaptación a su vez de "Bodas de Odio" de 1983 con una historia original de Caridad Bravo Adams.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Verdades a medias.

Respirar el aire fresco del campo le sentaba muy bien, ver los verdes prados era una anestesia para su cuerpo, sabía que estaba de regreso por algo muy grave, el robo de reses que había ocurrido en Hogwarts era muy sospechoso, sus trabajadores y peones eran de su entera confianza, no se explicaba como había ocurrido todo eso, pero aunque la tempestad golpeara su puerta y aun cuando no pudiera averiguar que fue lo que paso en realidad, él se sentía muy feliz, Hermione había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, la mujer mas maravillosa que había conocido había aceptado permanecer a su lado para toda la vida, antes de regresar a Hogwarts habían tenido una pequeña reunión familiar en la hacienda de ella, en donde por supuesto le informaron a todos los presentes sobre su compromiso y también él había hecho entrega de un hermoso anillo de compromiso a su futura esposa.

Harry se había sorprendido mucho cuando la misma Hermione había propuesto solo dos semanas para preparar la boda, su padre le había pedido que aguardaran mas tiempo pero ella no cambio de opinión, sus ojos miel se habían posado en Harry y eso basto para aceptar lo que ella proponía, por supuesto que él no iba a poner objeción alguna, estaba mas que ansioso por tenerla entre sus brazos y demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Ahora solo contaba los días que faltaban para su enlace matrimonial, con la ayuda de Neville, estaba dejando las cosas arregladas para regresar a la capital y casarse, pero antes de eso tenía que comunicarle la buena noticia al hombre que había velado por su seguridad desde que era un niño, el hombre que siempre lo defendió cuando el antiguo patrón quería castigarlo, el hombre que le ayudo a ser el excelente ser humano que era en esos momentos, el hombre que lo ayudo y oriento cuando él lo necesitaba, el hombre que se había arriesgado por él en incontables ocasiones; alzo la vista y vio la hermosa fachada decorada con cuatro columnas abalaustradas con esculturas de ángeles y querubines que parecían desprenderse en su grácil vuelo, al fondo se podía observar un gran atrio cuadrangular, junto a este se encontraba la capilla con las puertas abiertas y la portería del convento, sin duda la Iglesia de Hogsmeade era el lugar favorito de Harry en cuanto al pueblo se refería.

—hola Padrino, te he extrañado todo este tiempo—dijo Harry cuando vio salir de la iglesia a un anciano ataviado en su traje de sacerdote.

—pero que milagro, Dios a escuchado mis suplicas—sus ojos zafiro estudiaron el cuerpo de Harry de arriba abajo, verificando que se encontrara bien.

Una sonrisa surco los labios de Harry, su Padrino siempre había sido muy aprensivo con él, ese hombre de potente mirada azul había velado por su bienestar día y noche desde que tenía uso de razón, estaba claro que aun cuando él ya tuviera 25 años, su Padrino no dejaría de ser sobre-protector con él. Estaba a punto de replicarle que ya no era un chiquillo cuando un hombre entro corriendo hasta el atrio donde ellos se encontraban.

—Padre Dumbledore, quería pedirle una misa para mi difunta esposa el próximo domingo—dijo el hombre entrecortadamente tratando de meter aire a sus pulmones.

—por supuesto hijo mío, lo haré con todo gusto, no hay necesidad de correr de ese modo en un templo sagrado—su voz se escuchaba determinante pero a la vez paternal —puedes ir en paz, yo te anotaré en la agenda del templo.

El hombre muy apenado le sonrió al anciano, tomo su mano y deposito un respetable beso en el dorso de esta antes de irse.

—veo que estas algo ocupado Padrino—dijo Harry mientras el anciano se colocaba sus gafas de media luna y anotaba en una libretita el encargo que le acababa de hacer el hombre.

—el que esta ocupado eres tú, ¿apenas regresaste de la capital?—pregunto el Padre aun sin despegar sus ojos de la libreta que sostenía entre sus manos—supongo que regresaste por lo del robo, he estado investigando con la gente del pueblo pero no hay noticias de quien pudo haber sido y por que, estoy muy preocupado.

—regrese en la madrugada, ahora mismo Neville esta haciendo lo necesario para aclarar la situación, no fue mucho ganado el que se llevaron pero es necesario investigar quien fue el responsable—contestó Harry para calmar un poco a su Padrino quien ahora lo miraba fijamente—pero esa no es la razón de mi visita Padrino...

—el hospital y la escuela ya están en marcha desde hace mas de 2 semanas, la gente del pueblo esta muy agradecida contigo, me siento orgulloso de tenerte como ni ahijado—lo interrumpió el anciano dándole las buenas noticias.

—me alegro mucho Padrino, pero tampoco por eso he venido, tengo muy buenas noticias que darte—la mirada protectora de Dumbledore seguía sin apartarse de Harry—me voy a casar Padrino, con una mujer maravillosa... la conocí en la capital, es una chica de clase alta, hija de uno de los generales mas importantes de la lucha armada, su madre y su hermano son algo peculiares pero no generan un gran conflicto en mi, es una mujer única, maravillosa, gentil... ahora que lo dices, pienso ponerle el nombre de ella al hospital que acabamos de inaugurar —en esos momentos la expresión de Harry se iluminó de repente, no sabía como explicarle al hombre que consideraba casi su Padre biológico que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida, con la que pensaba tener muchos hijos y ser sumamente feliz a su lado.

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre que no necesitaba de muchas palabras, al ver la cara de felicidad de Harry supo que él había encontrado a la mujer perfecta.

—me alegra escuchar eso hijo, es una excelente idea lo del hospital, solo tengo una duda, para una señorita de ciudad como ella, vivir aquí será una carga muy pesada por que... he de suponer que la traerás a vivir aquí ¿cierto?—dijo Dumbledore señalando con su mano una silla para que Harry tomara asiento.

—lo he pensado mucho Padrino, para que ella no se sienta incomoda, viviremos un tiempo en la casa de la capital, esta en buenas condiciones y no esta lejos de la hacienda de su familia, ya después nos vendremos para acá cuando ella este en cinta—el rostro de Harry demostraba un brillo único a cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

—te veo muy contento.

—fue algo repentino, pero...

—simplemente estas enamorado hijo—dijo Dumbledore posando una mano en el hombro de Harry en señal de aprobación—que no te de pena decirlo, y me da mucho gusto que así sea.

—gracias Padrino—Harry no cabía de gozo al escuchar esas palabras de la boca del hombre mas importante de su vida.

—yo mas que nadie, se la falta que te ha hecho una familia—dijo Dumbledore apretando mas el hombro de Harry.

Harry negó inmediatamente—usted es mi familia Padrino.

—sabes a lo que me refiero, ahora vas a tener una esposa, después llegaran los hijos y entonces sabrás lo que es el calor de hogar... ¡de tu hogar! el hogar que con mucho esfuerzo construirás, por que pese a todo, quiero que seas un excelente esposo, debes de ser respetuoso con tu mujer y cariñoso con tus hijos...

—lo se Padrino, no me lo tienes que recordar, haré lo imposible para que sean felices, la verdad es que me hace muchísima ilusión.

Las campanas empezaron a resonar, Harry quería seguir hablando con su Padrino pero los dos tenían cosas muy importantes que hacer.

—bueno Padrino, es casi hora de la misa, no le quitare mas el tiempo.

—tienes razón—corroboró Dumbledore—antes de que te vayas quiero felicitarte nuevamente hijo, deseándote toda la dicha que te mereces.

—gracias—dicho esto los dos hombre se incorporaron de su sitio y estrecharon sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días habían pasado volando, sus asuntos en Hogwarts estaban a punto de concluir, aun no daban con el responsable del robo, pero ahora ya sabían que habían sido 20 reses y 14 terneros los que habían desaparecido, que había sido en la madrugada y que habían forzado un corral sin un rastro de atropello mayor, todos los empleados se había dado cuenta hasta el día siguiente. Se había buscado a los responsables sin éxito alguno por lo que a Harry no le quedo de otra mas que reforzar la guardia.

Solo faltaban tres días para su boda, nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso como lo estaba en esos momentos, estaba ansioso por tomar un caballo y cabalgar hasta la capital para encontrarse con Hermione y besarla hasta que se quedara sin aliento. Sabía que no podía ser tan impulsivo, solo tenía que tener paciencia, ya estaba todo listo para salir esa misma tarde hacía la capital.

El trayecto fue sin contratiempos, las 5 horas que hizo de camino se le hicieron eternas para poder ver a Hermione, apenas llego a la casa ordenó que sacaran los bahules y los acomodaran en sus respectivos lugares, tomó su saco y salió a su encuentro, no podía perder mas tiempo.

—mi niña, se que es tarde... pero su novio la esta buscando—dijo Padma buscando un vestido sencillo pero practico para ponérselo a Hermione.

—¿Ron volvió?—susurro Hermione sin poder creerlo, solo faltaban 3 días para su boda.

Padma volvió la vista, por unos momentos no supo que decir al ver la cara de ilusión que mostraba Hermione.

—no mi niña, el señor Potter es quien vino a verla—dijo la dama de compañía mirando hacía el suelo, no quería ver la cara de tristeza que mostraba Hermione en esos momentos.

Hermione sabía que esa triste ilusión había roto su corazón en mil pedazos, por unos momentos había pensado que Ron había regresado por ella, que todo lo que había vivido en ese tiempo era solo una pesadilla, seco las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro y aun en silencio tomó el vestido que Padma tenía entre sus manos, cuando por fin salio del trance en el que se encontraba, ya estaba frente al kiosko de su jardín en donde un apuesto hombre de indomable cabello negro, ojos esmeralda y una sonrisa de ensueño la esperaba.

—Hermione, estos días se me hicieron eternos—Harry tomó sus dos manos y empezó a colocar besos en cada uno de ellos, Hermione no sabía que decir, aun se encontraba un poco aturdida, cuando sus miradas por fin se encontraron todo su alrededor desapareció.

Harry había esperado días para volverla a ver, el tenerla tan cerca confirmaba todos sus sueños, el poder sentirla junto a él lo hacía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, no espero ni dos segundo y atraiéndola hacía él, robó un casto beso de sus labios, sus manos que antes están entre las suyas ahora estaban en su cintura, cosa que aprovecho para profundizar el beso.

Las mejillas de Hermione tomaron un tomo carmesí, era la primera vez que le robaban un beso, no sabía como reaccionar, los insistentes labios de Harry estaban sobre los suyos exigiendo mas y mas, no es que ella quisiera comparar, pero los besos que siempre se había dado con Ron habían sido delicados y discretos, ahora ella se encontraba en una situación un tanto vertiginosa, una sensación en su estomago de apodero de ella.

Cuando por fin sus labios se separaron, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, pero Hermione estaba tan apenada que agacho la vista.

—siento mucho mi atrevimiento, pero era algo que llevaba noches soñando con hacer—dijo Harry para tranquilizarla, tomando delicadamente su rostro para volver ha hacer contacto visual—¿y el anillo?—preguntó Harry cuando su mano libre había atrapado la de Hermione descubriendo que este no se encontraba.

—ya... ya estaba a punto de acostarme y me lo quite—susurro Hermione dejando escapar un delicado suspiro al terminar la frase.

—esta bien pequeña, creo que ya es muy tarde—dijo Harry tomando a Hermione del rostro y colocando un delicado beso en su frente—¿pasa algo? no has dicho casi nada.

—no, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto—dijo Hermione muy avergonzada, colocando una mano en su pecho aun sintiendo como su corazón latía muy fuerte.

—pues acostúmbrate, por que yo pienso demostrarte mi amor todos los días de mi vida—le susurro Harry al oído provocando un ligero estremecimiento por parte de ella—Hermione, ¿estas segura de esto? yo soy un loco enamorado que haría lo que fuera por ti, pero si tu ya te arrepentiste...

—no... no, ¿como crees?—susurro Hermione aun sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

—esta bien, solo contéstame unas preguntas ¿de acuerdo?—Hermione asintió ligeramente—¿confías en mi?.

—si—afirmo Hermione

—¿te repugna que te toque? ¿que te bese?—sentenció Harry sin apartar la vista de ella.

—no... no pero... usted es muy vehemente, las libertades que se toma conmigo no me parecen correctas...

una sonrisa surco los labios de Harry—Hermione, cuando dos personas se quieren...—guardo un segundo de silencio—perdón, ya estoy dando por hecho que ya sientes algo por mi, entiendo que las mujeres necesitan tiempo para acostumbrarse a ciertas manifestaciones de cariño.

—si, así es.

—pero no te preocupes,también se esperar, no te quitare mas tu tiempo, descansa nos vemos mañana—dicho esto la acompaño hasta la puerta de su hogar tomándola delicadamente del brazo y retomo el camino hacía su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Harry ¿que piensas?—Neville no entendía como su mejor amigo estaba tomando mas copas de las necesarias a un día de su boda.

—no lo se Neville, no lo se, tal vez así es ella, la he sentido muy distante—dijo Harry volviendo a llenar su copa —a lo mejor le da igual casarse conmigo o con cualquier otro, o hasta quedarse soltera, el único momento en que la he visto feliz desde que llegue fue ayer cuando me comento que le gustaría que nos lleváramos a su tía Minerva a vivir con nosotros, por supuesto que acepte, haría todo por ella, le sugerí que viniera a la casa para que le diera el visto bueno y si quería que algo cambiáramos, lo haría inmediatamente pero ni siquiera le importo, también hablamos de la luna de miel y ¿que crees lo que dijo? que lo que yo decidiera estaba bien... ¡nada le importa! nada, ni siquiera yo—la cara de desilusión de Harry era muy notoria.

—¿y ya lo hablaste con ella?.

—por supuesto, le pregunte que si estaba arrepentida y me dijo que no, alega que esta nerviosa, que tiene ciertos temores por mi forma tan arrebatada de ser...

—a lo mejor es cierto—le dio la razón Neville—o también puede ser que este tan acostumbrada a obedecer, a no tomar decisiones que carece de opinión propia.

—lo dudo, ella es una chica diferente, solo que no quiere mostrarme a mi su verdadero ser, y no me explico el por que...

—Harry, ten paciencia, veras que las cosas mejoraran después del matrimonio.

Unos toquidos en la puerta del despacho hicieron que los dos hombres callaran de inmediato.

—patrón, a llegado una carta desde Hogwarts.

—gracias Seamus—dijo Harry tomando el sobre que le entregaba el criado en las manos—puedes retirarte.

Harry desdoblo con cuidado dicho papel, deseaba con todo su corazón que no fue otro robo o algo igual de grave, estaba a un día de casarse y no quería mas problemas, su mirada releyó las pocas letras que su Padrino había depositado en ella, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¿que ocurre Harry?—preguntó Neville muy intrigado, él también deseaba que no fueran malas noticias.

—mataron a Arthur en un atentado, Ginny... Ginny a de estar destrozada—susurro Harry aun sin poder creerlo—volvieron a atacar Hogwarts y mi capataz murió en el atentado.

—¿pero como? ¿que corrió en realidad?—Neville tampoco lo podía creer.

—estoy seguro de que si alguien lo hubiera atendido de inmediato, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido...—suspiro Harry restregándose los ojos de la frustración—tal vez se hubiera salvado.

—no te mortifiques Harry, por algo suceden las cosas, tienes que pensar en mañana ¡en tu boda!—Neville trataba de confortar a Harry.

Arthur había sido uno de los hombres mas amables y atentos que conocía Harry, llevaba años cuidando la hacienda Hogwarts, gracias a él, Snape no había tenido tantas perdidas y la tierra había sido bien trabajada, su hija Ginny era muy buena amiga de Harry, cuando este se había convertido en patrón, tanto el padre como la hija habían decidido ayudarle a salir adelante explicándole todo lo que un hacendado tenía que saber. Arthur se encargaba de mandar y vigilar al grupo de trabajadores que componían la hacienda mientras que Ginny al ser huérfana de madre desde muy pequeña había aprendido los quehaceres del hogar y con la ayuda de las demás criadas mantenía Hogwarts siempre limpio y con comida en la mesa. Harry no consideraba a sus criados como sirvientes sino como parte de la familia, y la muerte de Arthur le dolía mucho.

—Ginny no estará desprotegida, lo juro, en cuanto lleguemos a la hacienda le pediré que se mude a la casa grande—Harry era un hombre de palabra y sabía que a partir de ese día Ginny era su responsabilidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Draco, habla con él... ¡díselo!—rogaba Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos mientras le probaban por ultima vez su vestido de novia—no quiero casarme... no puedo...—el torrente de lagrimas apenas hacía audible su voz.

—es demasiado tarde—sentenció Draco entregándole el ramo de novia.

—solo... solo estas nerviosa mi niña—dijo Minerva para tratar de tranquilizarla.

—¡No! no estoy nerviosa... estoy desesperada, ¿no lo ven? no debí aceptar que las cosas llegaran a este punto, hagan algo, se los suplico—Hermione se desplomo aun con lagrimas en los ojos, Minerva trato de levantarla pero ella no cedía.

—¿tu no piensas en las consecuencias?—grito Draco con un deje de desesperación en su voz—Herms, va a haber un escándalo, los chismes nos van a hundir mas de lo que ya estamos hundidos, nuestro Padre ¿crees que va a poder soportarlo?...

—¡y yo Draco! ¿crees que voy a poder soportar lo que me espera? sola, con un hombre que casi no conozco, que no quiero—sollozaba Hermione intentando explicarle a su hermano—que... que me va a obligar a compartir su intimidad, su cama—su voz se entrecortaba mientras pronunciaba esas palabras—que me va a tocar... ¿por que me hacen esto? ¿que no sienten pena? ¡nadie se compadece de mi! ¿nadie?.

—ya... ya mi cielo...—Minerva trataba de consolarla pero también en su rostro se veían lagrimas derramadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—estas a tiempo de arrepentirte hee—bromeó Neville para sacarle una sonrisa a Harry, cosa que consiguió—bueno, al fin el gran día a llegado,¿supongo que ahora estas mas tranquilo?.

—no, estoy mas que nervioso—dijo Harry tratando sin éxito de abotonar su camisa—imagínate la recepción, los invitados—un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios—como desearía no pasar por eso e irnos inmediatamente después de la boda—por fin había logrado colocarse la camisa como era debido.

—¿cuantos días piensas permanecer en la capital?—sentenció Neville.

—no lo se, una semana... o dos.

—bueno, voy a terminar de vestirme—se despidió Neville—hey, no se te vayan a olvidar las argollas.

—por supuesto que no—contestó Harry con una sonrisa irónica.

Hermione estaba hermosamente arreglada con un vestido de tul, bordado con diseños arabescos finamente realizados y pequeñas perlas que colgaban del corselete alto mientras que las mangas las llevaba hasta la mitad del brazo, un pequeño collar de perlas reposaba en su cuello, la cola del vestido era reducida para mayor comodidad, entre sus manos se encontraba un ramo de rosas blancas en forma de gota invertida, su cabello estaba ligeramente recogido con una tiara dejando pequeños bucles que caigan juguetonamente por su rostro, cuello y espalda. el color blanco hacía que sus ojos miel resaltaran mas a la vista de todos los presentes.

Harry ni siquiera podía respirar de la impresión que tuvo al ver a Hermione vestida de novia.

—¡que viva la novia! ¡que viva!—gritaban los presentes cuando la carreta en la que se encontraba Hermione se acercaba a la Iglesia.

Con paso lento pero decidido Hermione bajo la escalinata de la carreta y tomo la mano que su padre le estaba entregando para ayudarla a bajar.

—¿pasa algo?—preguntó Richard al ver la cara pálida de Hermione.

—no... estoy bien papá—dijo Hermione en voz queda.

—son los nervios pequeña, ya todo pasara—susurro Richard ofreciendo su brazo para que Hermione lo tomara y se encaminaran a la Iglesia en donde los invitados los esperaban—¿vamos?.

Hermione solo pudo asentir, sentía como sus pies le pesaban y su mente trataba de bloquear lo que en unos momentos se iba a convertir en el resto de su existencia. Justo en unos momentos mas, iba a ser Hermione Potter, la mujer mas desdichada del mundo.

—¿han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nadie ni nada los presione?—pregunto el sacerdote mirando directamente a la pareja.

—si Padre, venimos libremente—dijeron los dos al unisono, la voz de Harry se escuchaba determinante pero la de Hermione se escuchaba apenas en un susurro.

—¿están dispuestos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida?.

—si Padre, estamos dispuestos.

—¿están dispuesto a recibir responsablemente y con amor a los hijos que Dios les dé y a educarlos según la ley de cristo y de su Iglesia?.

—si Padre, estamos dispuestos—una pequeña lagrima recorría la mejilla de Hermione.

—Así pues, ya que quieren establecer entre ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio, unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios y de su Iglesia.

—yo Harry James Potter te pido a ti Hermione Jane Granger que seas mi esposa por que te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida—cada palabra que salía de sus labios era una gran devoción hacía la mujer que estaba en frente de él.

—yo Hermione Jane Granger te acepto a ti Harry James Potter como mi esposo por que te amo y también prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida—la voz de Hermione se quebraba con cada palabra, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—que el señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, que no lo separe el hombre, puedes besar a la novia.

Hermione sintió como los labios de Harry se posaban delicadamente en los suyos, sentenciando por fin su unión con él.

La ceremonia había sido sencilla pero acogedora, Hermione apenas podía respirar de tan abrumada que se sentía, ahora en la recepción se encontraba rodeada de gente que la felicitaba por su boda, apenas podía articular palabras por lo que se militaba a asentir.

—Herm, necesito hablar contigo en privado—dijo Angelina tomando a Hermione del brazo y llevándola a la parte de atrás del jardín—pensé en no decirte nada pero podía ser peor—susurro cuando ya se encontraban lejos de los invitados.

—¿de que se trata?—la interrogo Hermione.

—de esto—dijo Angelina entregándole una pequeña hoja de papel doblada.

—¿que es?.

—tú léela...

Hermione desdoblo el pequeño papel y leyó...

_Hermione mi amor_

_Cosas terribles han ocurrido desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, te espero a las 4 en el kiosko de siempre, sino vienes entrare a la fuerza en tu casa por la puerta principal sin importar lo que pase._

—¿quien te dio esto?—preguntó Hermione aun sin despegar los ojos del papel y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la garganta.

—Ronald Weasley fue ayer a mi casa... quería hablar conmigo pero me dio miedo y no lo recibí, esta mañana volvió y dejo la carta con la sirvienta, Herms... tienes que avisarle a Draco para que lo aleje de inmediato... ¿te imaginas el escándalo que se va a armar si se presenta aquí?—Angelina miraba para todos lados intentando apaciguar su voz para que nadie las escuchara.

—no, tengo que verlo—dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—¡no Herms! después de la canallada que te hizo...—trato de detenerla Angelina pero no lo consiguió, Hermione ya se encontraba lejos de ella.

Los invitados no la dejaban pasar, ella simplemente quería salir de ese caótico lugar y encontrarse con Ron para aclarar las cosas, estaba dolida pero esperanzada a la vez, ella deseaba tener respuestas y Ron era el único que se las podía dar.

—señora, muchas felicidades...—Neville había tratado de felicitar a la feliz novia pero ella ni siquiera lo había mirado, intrigado por la plisa de esta se limito a seguirla sin ser visto.

Vislumbro el kiosko a lo lejos pero no vio a nadie cerca de el, tomo mas aire para introducirlo en sus pulmones y camino decidida alrededor de este para encontrarlo, el vestido era un poco estorboso pero eso no le importo correr un poco, cuando sus miradas se encontraron los dos se quedaron sin habla.

—¿ese... ese vestido es...?

—de novia ¡si!, me acabo de casar—corroboró Hermione alzando el rostro y respirando fuerte para no llorar.

—¿por que? ¿¡por que!?—sentenció Ron acercándose poco a poco a ella.

—y tú me lo preguntas... ¡después de lo que me hiciste!—grito Hermione tratando de controlarse—me juraste amor eterno, diciéndome que te ibas a casar conmigo, hasta estuve a punto de abandonar a mi familia ¡de dejarlo todo por ti!.

—¡jamas te mentí! te quiero como a nadie, si me separe de ti no fue por mi voluntad...—ahora Ron era el que gritaba desesperado.

—claro, te viste obligado a alejarte después de que tu esposa me contó todo...

—¿esposa? ¿de que demonios estas hablando Herms?—Ron había agarrado fuertemente a Hermione de los hombros pidiéndole una explicación.

—de Cho Chang—sollozo Hermione—tu mujer... y del hijo que tienes con ella.

—Dios... ¡Dios Santo! dime que estoy soñando, dime que estoy soñando... ¿dime de que hablas?—grito Ron soltando a Hermione y colocando sus manos en su cabello pelirojo.

—¿de que hablo?... de tu esposa.

—¡es que yo no tengo ninguna esposa!—sentenció en un grito Ron—¡nunca me he casado! Hermione, por favor ¿que pasa?.

—pasa que me volví loca de rabia, de dolor, de celos...

—¡es que no estoy casado Herms! por mi madre te lo juro, el día después que nos vimos unos oficiales me aprendieron, me golpearon sin piedad... me rompieron una pierna Herms ¡por el amor de Dios!, me llevaron a Askaban sin darme una explicación...

En esos momentos Hermione se había percatado de la lesión y los diferentes golpes que Ron presentaba en sus brazos y cara, se empezó a alarmar, si así estaba lo que apenas la ropa dejaba ver ¿como se encontraba en las demás partes del cuerpo?.

—pero ¿por que?—susurro Hermione.

—no lo se mi amor ¡no lo se!, después de algunos días me dijeron que todo había sido un mal entendido, no sabía como contactarte, estoy seguro que fue una treta de tu madre y tu hermano... ellos ya me habían amenazado, ¡tienes que creerme por favor! no tengo ni esposa ni mucho menos hijos.

Hermione no podía controlar el llanto, no sabía que hacer, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas.

—Herms mi amor, por favor... mírame a los ojos—miel y zafiro chocaron—¿crees sinceramente que te estoy mintiendo?.

—¡por favor! entiéndeme, creí que me habías abandonado, estaba desesperada... me sentía herida—Hermione trataba de controlar sus sollozos para explicarle a Ron—si me case, fue por que me obligaron... mi marido le presto dinero a mi familia y...—su voz se había vuelto a cortar—no... no me quedo mas remedio, yo no quería hacerlo ¡te lo juro!.

—no debiste dudar de mi Herms, ¡nunca!.

Neville había perdido por unos momentos a Hermione, ahora la podía ver a lo lejos hablando con un sujeto, poco a poco se fue acercando sin hacer ruido.

—fui a buscarte al cuartel pero no habían dicho que no tenían noticias de ti, tal vez... hasta habías desertado...

—te repito que fue una trampa.

—mi hermano se ha comportado de una forma rastrera, tan interesada ¡estoy segura de que mi marido también esta involucrado! se que conoce a los custodios de Askaban.

Neville ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación.

—Herms ¿todavía me amas?—preguntó Ron tomándola del rostro y mirándola profundamente.

—con toda el alma...

—entonces vayámonos, vente conmigo ahora mismo.

—pero si me acabo de casar...

—¿y eso que? podemos irnos lejos, ¡que nos importa lo que opine esta gente! nadie se a portado bien contigo, fue una canallada lo que nos hicieron... ¡Herms, no quiero perderte de nuevo! me moriría si no te tengo.

Sus labios se unieron, al sentir la esencia de Ron ella se sintió tranquila, nada ni nadie existía a su alrededor, ahora entendía muchas cosas y no estaba dispuesta a separarse del amor de su vida, no ahora que el destino lo había devuelto. Sabía que frente a su familia y amigos quedaría como la peor de las mujeres pero eso no le importaba, ella quería libertad y lucharía por ella.

—olvídate de todo Herms, podemos vivir en la frontera alejados de todo, de esta gente que no vale la pena.

—si, tienes razón... no es justo lo que nos han hecho ¡esta bien! solo dame tiempo de cambiarme...

—no no no no, así como estas ¡vayámonos!

—no puedo irme vestida de novia, llamaría mas la atención, me pondré algo sencillo y recogeré algunas cosas. no te preocupes, voy a tener mucho cuidado.

—¡te amo Herms! ¡te amo con toda mi alma! aquí te espero...

Neville no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la mujer santa, única y gentil que tanto amaba su mejor amigo ahora estaba planeando abandonarlo he irse con su amante a la frontera, no... no lo iba a permitir, salió con cuidado de donde se encontraba y fue en busca de Harry, tenía que enterarse cuanto antes.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Kyaaaa ¿que les parece? un capitulo un poco largo para compensar los muchos días que no había actualizado ^^ me encantaría escuchar su opinión, he estado pensando actualizar dos veces por semana ¿que les parece? además desde hace algunos días tengo la alocada idea de hacer un foro en fanfiction con respecto a Harry y Hermione, se harían retos mensuales con un mismo tema para los concursantes pero con la libertad del genero y el rated...si les interesa, les explicare mas detalladamente después... ¿les gustaría unirse? si su respuesta es afirmativa... déjenlo en los comentarios, ustedes son los que me motivan a seguir, quiero agradecer a todos los que ya han puesto esta historia en favoritos y los que la siguen, espero no decepcionarlos.

Quiero aclarar que en esta historia Ginny y Ron no son parientes, mientras que Draco y Hermione si.

Se despide su humilde escritora **Kathy~chan**

Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6:Noche de Bodas

Hola personitas kawaiii, se que merezco que me cuelguen y me torturen por no subir el capitulo desde el viernes como se lo prometí a algunos de ustedes, pero me he enfrascado en el hermoso libro de **50 sombras de Grey** (el cual me a dejado con la boca abierta, demostrándome que soy demasiado inocente como Anastasia...) además de que mi trabajo no me había permitido subirlo, quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y comprensión.

**N/A:** No les daré largas, solo quiero recordarles que **Harry Potter** y su mágico mundo es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling. Esta es una adaptación de la telenovela "**Amor Real**" producida por Carla Estrada, adaptación a su vez de "Bodas de Odio" de 1983 con una historia original de Caridad Bravo Adams.

**N/A2: **En este capitulo les tengo una linda sorpresa, bueno... masomenos, espero les guste

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Noche de Bodas, Sentimientos Encontrados.

Faltaba poco para que Harry pudiera tener entre sus brazos a su mujer, por que ante la ley y ante la iglesia ya lo era; ni las hermosas decoraciones que adornaban el jardín, ni la basta comida que los meceros servían condescendientemente a los invitados, ni la hermosa música de fondo, ni mucho menos la cantidad de personas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor lograban distraerlo de buscar fervientemente con la mirada a Hermione, sin mucho éxito...

—¿donde te habías metido?—preguntó Harry aliviado al ver a Neville acercarse a él,despidiéndose cortésmente de las personas con las que estaba charlando.

—tenemos de hablar Harry...

—dime—inquirió Harry un poco cauteloso al ver la cara pálida de su mejor amigo.

—no... aquí no—susurro Neville haciéndole señas con la mano para que lo siguiera a un lugar mas privado.

—¿que pasa Neville? estos días han sido muy caóticos para mi...

—créeme que me cuesta decirte esto—Neville se estaba devanando los sesos buscando las mejores palabras para decirle a Harry lo que acababa de ver y escuchar.

—¡dilo de una vez!—la voz de Harry se escuchaba insidiosa.

—acabo de ver a tu mujer... besándose con un hombre...

Al ver la expresión taciturna de Harry, Neville supo que esas no habían sido las mejores palabras para revelarle todo lo que había presenciado.

—Harry... por lo que escuche, van a huir juntos...

Rabia era lo que Harry sentía en esos momentos, su cuerpo temblaba de cólera, había sido un estúpido, se había dejado engañar por esa gente de clase alta que solo buscaban su dinero, de seguro su madre lo sabía, había vendido a su hija al mejor postor para después hacerla desaparecer y que él como legitimo yerno tuviera que mantenerlos, ¡por supuesto! ¿por que no lo había previsto antes? siempre había sabido que los de esa clase eran peor que ratas pero él no se iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, de Jane y Draco lo creía, pero del general Richard... nunca, fue una enorme decepción para él, ahora muchas cosas le quedaban claras, la falta de interés de Hermione sobre los asuntos de su boda, el notorio rechazo que profesaba hacía él, la desesperada situación de realizar la boda cuanto antes; ahora que sabía la verdad, no iba a dejar que su nueva adquisición se le fuera de las manos, por que eso era lo que Hermione era para él, una esposa que con dinero había comprado y que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Busco por todas partes a su adorada mujer, no atendía a nadie que se acercaba a él para felicitarlo, sabía que el tiempo era oro y si no hacía algo cuanto antes, todos ellos se iban a salir con la suya.

—dime... ¿donde esta?—Harry había tomado fuertemente del brazo a una desconcertada Padma.

—de... ¿de quien habla señor?—chillaba en un susurro Padma tratando de no llamar la atención.

—¡¿eres estúpida a que?! ¡Hermione! ¿donde esta?—sentenció Harry importándole un bledo que la gente los observara.

—no... no lo se señor—dijo Padma temblando de terror.

—¡su habitación!... ¡dime donde esta la recamara de mi mujer!—grito Harry aun manteniendo a Padma fuertemente agarrada del brazo y arrastrándola hacía la parte superior de la hacienda.

Padma estaba atemorizada, no sabía por que el señor Potter se encontraba tan fuera de si, tenía miedo por su niña, ¿ese era su verdadero rostro? ¿su niña se había casado con un mounstro? cuando llegaron a la habitación de Hermione rogaba por que ella no se encontrara ahí.

—¡¿donde?!—grito Harry fuera de si.

—es... es esta...—dijo Padma encogiéndose de miedo.

—¡lárgate! ¡lárgate ahora mismo!—ordenó Harry soltando por fin de su agarre a la dama de compañía. Padma no sabía que hacer, sabía que si Hermione estaba en esa habitación, algo nada bueno iba a pasar pero tampoco quería ser molida a golpes por ese hombre que destilaba desprecio en cada poro de su piel. Con el alma en el suelo, salió corriendo del lugar, para buscar ayuda rogando a Dios por que Hermione estuviera bien.

Harry estaba iracundo, detrás de esa puerta se encontraba la mujer que hacía unas cuantas horas había prometido serle fiel y amarlo hasta que la muerte los separara. Sin dejar de pensar en esas palabras que ella había citado en el altar, entro en el dormitorio y lo que vio lo dejo frenético de la impresión.

Hermione se encontraba ataviada con un ligero vestido azul, con el cabello completamente despeinado, corriendo de un lugar a otro, metiendo cosas en una pequeña valija.

—¡¿que demonios crees que haces?!—grito Harry con una expresión de vehemencia en el rostro—¿a donde crees que vas?.

—ha ninguna parte...—dijo Hermione sobresaltada, la mirada airada que le dedicaba Harry hacía que se estremeciera de miedo—solo... solo vine a cambiarme...

—¡no me mientas! ¡ibas a fugarte con tu amante!—la voz colérica de Harry retumbo en sus oídos, tomo por los hombros a Hermione obligándola a tenerla frente a frente—¡y no te atrevas a negadlo, por que los vieron haciendo planes! ¡por lo menos ten el valor de aceptarlo!

El corazón de Harry se partió en dos cuando los hermosos ojos miel que el admiraba y amaba se llenaron de lagrimas, Hermione no respondía nada, solo sollozaba con la respiración entrecortada.

—¡esta bien! lo acepto, amo a otro...—grito Hermione después de unos segundos empujando a Harry con todas sus fuerzas apartándolo dos pasos de ella—¡y me voy a ir con él, cueste lo que cueste!

—¡soy un estúpido, un estúpido! y creer que confíe en una zorra como tú...—grito Harry frustrado volviendo a agarrar con fuerza los hombros de Hermione.

—¡suélteme! me hace daño...—chillo Hermione tratando de liberarse de su agarre—usted me dijo que nunca me haría daño...

—¡cállate! no me recuerdes todas las estupideces que te dije...—escupió Harry sin miramientos.

—cometimos un grave error—repuso Hermione logrando que Harry la soltara—nunca... nunca debimos casarnos—los ojos de Harry miraban inexpresivos los de Hermione, su cara no tenía expresión alguna—podemos... podemos pedir la anulación...—susurró Hermione con un deje de esperanza aun entre sollozos—le juro que le devolveré todo el dinero que gasto en las deudas de mi familia, no se como pero... le juro que se los devolveré...

—¿así que lo sabías? ¡pero por supuesto! ¡tu también participaste en el juego que tramo tu madre y tu hermano!... y yo que te creía inocente, ingenua... creyendo que tu rechazo era por lo tímida que eras, pero ¿no era eso verdad? lo único cierto es que eres una mentirosa, tu rechazo hacía mi lo comprueba... y yo como un estúpido hablándote de amor—lagrimas de rabia salían de los esmeralda de Harry—diciéndote que eras un regalo que la vida me había dado, que bien fingiste ¡hipócrita!—un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios ¿donde estaba la chica tierna y delicada de la que se había enamorado como un idiota? ahora solo veía a una mujer sin escrúpulos que se había vendido para cubrir las apariencias—esta bien... esta bien, termina de hacer tus cosas que ya me quiero ir.

—¿se va?—preguntó Hermione entrecortadamente con un brillo en los ojos.

—¡no!—gritó Harry volviendo a tomarla fuertemente de los hombros—¡nos vamos! ¡por que tú te vienes conmigo! eres mi mujer... llevas mi apellido, pague las deudas de tu familia y salve a tu padre de morir en la vergüenza... ¡si te vendiste o te vendieron me da igual! pague por ti y me perteneces...

Harry soltó fervientemente a Hermione dedicándole una sentenciante mirada volviéndose un poco para tomar aire.

—¡y ni se te ocurra tratar de reunirte con ese mal nacido por que si lo haces... te juro Hermione, que lo mato!.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, las lagrimas se desparramaban por todo su rostro, no lograba controlarse, sabía que no tenía escapatoria, nunca se imagino lo terrorífico que podía llegar a ser Harry cuando estaba furioso, temía por ella y por Ron, estaba segura que si no salía a su encuentro lo antes posible, entraría por la fuerza a la casa y Harry lo estaría esperando con la pistola preparada. Sabía que ese día había sentenciado su propia muerte cuando acepto a los pies del altar, pero no quería arrastrar a Ron en todo eso, no quería ver sangre derramada por su culpa. Temía por su vida, pero temía mas por la vida de Ron; por el arrebato que acababan de tener, sabía que Harry era un hombre de armas tomar y que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—no lo se señora... el señor Potter parecía un demonio...—sollozaba Padma tratando de explicar lo acontecido a Jane.

—no llores mas—ordenó Jane— debes de saber algo sobre esto ¿que es lo que esta pasando?.

—ya se lo dije señora... no lo se...

Harry estaba conmocionado, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, no estaba dispuesto a volverse la burla de esa gente, estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo a buscar a ese hombre que trataba de robarse lo que es suyo cuando vio a Jane cerca de la escalera. Tenía que tener respuestas, y las tendría ahora mismo.

—venga—sentenció Harry sin mirarla, dirigiéndose a paso firme lejos de los invitados— cierre—ordenó cuando entraron al estudio—¡tal parece que la mercancía que me vendieron no es de primera mano!

—¿como?—preguntó Jane muy desconcertada

—¡me refiero a su hija!—gritó Harry—y tampoco me niegue que no sabía lo del amante...

—¡como se atreve!...—gritó Jane tragando fuertemente saliva.

—¡basta de farsas!—sentencio Harry apretando fuertemente los dientes—hasta hace unos momentos Hermione trataba de fugarse con el infeliz de su amante y según sus propias palabras, esta muy enamorada de ese mal nacido...

—¿apareció Weasley?...

—¡así que ese es su nombre!

A Jane se le cortaba la respiración, cuando menos lo espero ya tenía su mano sobre su boca evitando que escapara un grito de desesperación y se había desplomado en el suelo.

—lo sabía ¿verdad? ¿también su marido?...

—no... no no no y por lo que mas quiera, no le diga nada a Richard...—rogó Jane aun sin levantarse del suelo—se lo suplico... se lo ruego...

—¡maldita sea! esta bien... ordene inmediatamente que sus criados suban el equipaje de Hermione al coche...

Sin volver la vista, Harry sale del despacho tratando de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, la cabeza esta a punto de explotarle.

—Ah Harry... lo andaba buscando—apuntó Richard cuando se encontraron a medio camino—estoy un poco cansado y prefiero retirarme, pero podemos vernos mañana a la hora del almuerzo...

—me temo que surgieron unos asuntos y nos marchamos hoy mismo—dijo Harry con la voz cansina.

—entonces los espero en mi recamara para despedirnos, no encuentro a Hermione por ningún lado.

—si, vamos... a sido un día muy largo para ti... tu salud no ha estado muy bien que digamos—corrobora Jane tomando del brazo a Richard y llevándolo a la parte superior de la hacienda, mirando con ojos suplicantes a Harry para que no revele nada—con permiso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿que vas a hacer Harry?—preguntó Neville viendo como su mejor amigo caminaba en círculos pensativamente mientras su mano acaricia su mentón una y otra vez.

—me la llevo.

—pero Harry, ella...

—la compre ¿no?... ¡me pertenece!

—¿no estarás cometiendo un error?—sentenció Neville tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Harry.

—seguramente lo estoy haciendo, pero tengo tanta rabia dentro que si no me desquito de algún modo ¡reviento!—grito Harry exasperado—ahora, tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas, partimos hoy mismo para Hogwarts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—pasen... pasen...—dijo Richard cuando escucho unos golpecitos en su puerta viendo como Harry entraba con Hermione agarrada del codo— se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿por que esa decisión tan repentina? ¿a pasado algo en la hacienda? me mortifica que se marchen tan rápido ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?—preguntó Richard incorporándose un poco de su lugar.

—no es nada grave, no tiene de que preocuparse—explicó Harry para tranquilizarlo, por unos momentos su hostilidad se disipo, viendo al único integrante de la familia que es verdaderamente honesto, ¿como es posible que un hombre tan bueno y noble tenga en su casa a la escoria en persona a la que llama mujer?.

—¿entonces el viaje de bodas lo harán después?.

—tal vez—explicó Harry riendo en sus adentros, pensando que el hermoso viaje que tenía preparado se había ido por el caño en el momento en que Hermione le había confirmado que amaba a otro hombre—despídete, se nos hace tarde.

—adiós papá—sollozo Hermione envolviendo a Richard entre sus brazos, Jane le advierte con la mirada que no habra la boca.

—por dios Herms, no llores... estoy seguro que el señor Potter te dejara visitarnos muy seguido.

—cuídate mucho papá...

—si hija, tu también—susurró Richard depositando un delicado beso en la frente de Hermione.

—nos retiramos, con su permiso—dijo Harry tomando a Hermione de nuevo del codo empujándola con delicadeza hacía el exterior del dormitorio, una vez fuera la suelta sin mirarla siquiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tensión dentro del coche es demasiada, Hermione no puede abrir bien los ojos de tanto llorar, se siente lánguida y sin fuerzas.

—¿cuando te enteraste del arreglo que hice con tu madre?—preguntó Harry de la nada.

—casi enseguida—contestó Hermione aun sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

—y desde luego estuviste de acuerdo...

—¡nunca estuve de acuerdo!—gritó Hermione interrumpiéndolo de repente.

—entonces ¿por que te casaste conmigo?—sentenció Harry con la boca seca.

—por que no me quedo mas remedio—escupió Hermione, el silencio se volvió monótono—¿a donde vamos?.

—a Hogwarts—contestó con desgano Harry.

—¿sin detenernos?—repuso Hermione con un deje de preocupación.

—así es.

—¿no vamos a parar en ninguna posada?

—¿quieres?—preguntó Harry viéndola por fin a la cara, esmeralda y miel se encontraron.

—si usted gusta...—repuso Hermione agachando el rostro y removiéndose en su asiento—podemos refrescarnos y descansar un poco.

—esta bien—dijo Harry dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—una cosa es que te haya permitido pedir habitaciones separadas ¿pero que no quieras cenar? no es aceptable—sentenció Harry entrando por la fuerza en la habitación de Hermione.

—¿que hace aquí? no tengo apetito—apuntó Hermione tapándose con la sabana el pecho.

Harry miro alrededor, la habitación era pequeña pero acogedora, estaba bien que estuviera enojado pero nunca permitiría que Hermione durmiera en una pocilga, con mucho cuidado dejo el candelabro de dos velas en la mesita de centro y empezó a quitarse el saco, Hermione dejo escapar un gritó ahogado.

—espero que no pretenda...—susurro Hermione con los ojos entornados.

—Hermione... Hermione... Hermione... los dos sabemos que no eres la muchacha ingenua e inocente que aparentas ser, así que no es difícil suponer que a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas ¡eres mi mujer Hermione!...

—por... por favor...—dijo Hermione entrecortadamente—yo en este momento, no puedo...—pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos color miel.

—¡pero yo si!—sentencio Harry desabotonándose la camisa tirando uno a uno de los botones.

—le ruego que comprenda mi estado de animo—chillo Hermione tapándose mas con la sabana.

—¿y tu entiendes el mio?—preguntó Harry tirando a un lado las botas que hacía unos momentos estaban en sus pies—entiéndelo, me excitas y eso lo sabes desde el primer día que te vi.

—¡pero yo no lo quiero!—gritó Hermione agarrando valor de la nada.

—¿y crees que eso me importa?—sentencio Harry tirando los pantalones a un lado—me case contigo para tenerte Hermione.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, delante de ella se encontraba su ahora marido completamente desnudo, las lagrimas se le acumularon en los ojos, trató de correr a la puerta pero Harry fue mas rápido, la tomo de la cintura y la volvió a la cama posándose arriba de ella.

—¡mírame Hermione! ¡mírame!—ordenó Harry—quiero que te des cuenta que el que esta en tu cama soy yo...—susurro Harry cerca de su oído—soy yo Hermione, y no el otro—la voz de Harry era apagada.

Hermione trataba de soltarse de su agarre pero Harry la tenía acorralada, sus lagrimas no paraban de salir, sabía que ese era su final, en ese momento la haría suya y no sabía como explicarle que nunca había estado con un hombre, el miedo creció dentro de ella. Los labios de Harry recorrieron su cuello lánguidamente, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo muy despacio acariciando cada centímetro de el, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas.

—por favor...

—shhh—susurro Harry depositando sus labios sobre los de Hermione, saboreo delicadamente cada espacio de sus labios hasta que Hermione abrió por completo la boca permitiendole entrar.

Hermione estaba conmocionada, por unos momentos pensó que Harry se volvería loco y la desfloraría sin miramientos, pero era todo lo contrario, sus caricias eran como suplicas para que ella respondiera ante su cacto, cuando el aire les hizo falta, Harry volvió a recorrer su mandíbula con tiernos besos hasta llevar a sus mejillas y limpiar todo rastro de lagrimas en ellas.

La cabeza de Hermione le daba vueltas, no sabía que hacer, sabía que si intentaba alejarse de él, él no se lo permitiría, su mente estaba tramando un plan cuando sus labios se volvieron a unir, los besos de Harry eran tiernos y cautelosos, haciendo que Hermione perdiera los sentidos por minutos, volvió a reaccionar cuando sintió los dedos de Harry bajando delicadamente su camisón, su cuerpo se contrajo de inmediato. No se explicaba como ese hombre podía estar en un minuto colérico y al siguiente manso como un corderito.

—no puedes...—susurro Hermione pero Harry volvió acallarla con un beso ahora mas demandante, sus dedos trazaban círculos en su espalda llevándola al éxtasis, mientras que sus dientes mordían discretamente su labio inferior, sentía su corazón en la garganta a punto de estallar, el aire salia estrepitosamente de sus fosas nasales.

Instintivamente Hermione coloco sus manos en el alborotado cabello de Harry, atraiéndolo hacia ella, volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso mas seductor, el cual Harry siguió con todo gusto, sus manos volvieron a tomar delicadamente la prenda de Hermione y arremangandola hacía arriba la saco con mucho cuidado, Hermione se sintió avergonzada, cubrió sus pechos con sus manos mientras su cara se tornaba de un rojo muy intenso.

—eres preciosa Hermione, me vuelves loco—susurro Harry mirando inquisidoramente a Hermione volviendo a atacar su cuello con besos y delicados mordiscos que la dejaban sin aliento.

—no pienses en él, Hermione... piensa en mi—suplico Harry recorriendo su cuerpo con sus labios, el cuerpo de Hermione se volvió a tensar.

Harry sabía que estaba molesto, todo lo que había soñado se había desmoronado en un momento, la mujer de su vida había estado a punto de fugarse con su amante, ahora la tenía entre sus brazos, acariciándola delicadamente, al principio pensó de ella se negaría, la furia lo obligo a acorralarla para que no se fuera de su lado, solo quería probar sus labios una vez mas antes de marcharse a su dormitorio, pero al sentirla no pudo resistir su impulso, quiso demostrarle con caricias cuanto la amaba, si ella seguía negándose se iría de inmediato, pero por extraño que pareciera, ella estaba aceptando poco a poco sus caricias, al principio lo alegro sobremanera pero después un horrible pensamiento surgió en su mente "esta pensando en él, mientra yo la toco" no iba a permitir eso, lograría que se olvidara de él costara lo que costara aunque tuviera que torcer un poco su orgullo para conseguirlo.

Las caricias de Harry le nublaban la mente, ni siquiera podía percibir lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, la sangre se le acumulaba en el cerebro evitando procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ahora sin ropa que les estorbara, Harry recorrió con cautela su piel deteniéndose unos momentos en el inicio de sus pechos, sintió como la respiración de Hermione se intensificaba. Con pequeños besos llego hasta la punta de uno y lo devoro con cautela, después atendió al otro sin esperar mas tiempo, el sabor de Hermione lo volvía loco, después de un rato en el que Hermione se removía debajo de él, volvió a sus labios para comerlos con desesperación.

Harry no podía mas, tenia que hacerla suya, con cautela bajo su mano a la entrepierna de ella y al posarla en ese lugar sintió como Hermione daba un pequeño brinco de impresión, comprobó que ya se encontraba lista para él y volviendo a acariciar su espalda se coloco entre sus piernas.

Sus miradas se encontraron, queriéndose leer el uno al otro, Harry descendió y mientras la penetraba sus labios se unieron amortiguando el grito que ella dio, las uñas de Hermione se clavaron en su espalda recorriéndole la piel.

—Hermione ¿tú?...

Harry no sabía que hacer, acababa de tener relaciones con Hermione pensando que ella ya se había entregado a su amante cuando la realidad era que aun se conservaba virgen, se sentía un completo idiota, no sabía como remediar la situación, su mente estaba en blanco.

—evítame esta vergüenza Harry...—susurro Hermione mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla izquierda.

—lo siento Hermione, yo pensé...—sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, en la de él se veía asombro, en la de ella se observaba angustia.

"¿es que acaso Harry pensaba que era una cualquiera?" pensó Hermione volviéndose para separarse de él, pero la situación en la que se encontraban no lo permitía. Cuando Harry entendió la situación quiso enmendarla, sabía que el abrir la boca empeoraría las cosas, por lo que se limitaría a las acciones.

Con cautela, acaricio la mejilla de Hermione limpiándole la lagrima que esta había derramado, espero a que ella se destensara y se acostumbrara a su intromisión para después volver a exigir sus labios en un delicado beso que los dejo sin aliento.

—lo siento Herms, prometo que no te arrepentirás de esto—susurro Harry volviendo a besar el cuello de Hermione.

Cuando las caricias volvieron a iniciarse, el cuerpo de Hermione se relajo y Harry empezó a entrar y salir despacio de ella, dedicándole cada segundo de placer cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban con tiernos roces.

Hermione sentía que el aire le hacía falta, trabajosamente lograba ingresar aire en sus pulmones, la vista se le nublo por unos segundos, el calor la envolvió por completo y se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Con cada vaivén de caderas, Harry rugía de satisfacción, no sabía como pero esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, si antes pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella, ahora no sabía como sacársela de la piel. Después de unos segundos de que ella llegara al clímax, le siguió él, sus respiraciones eran irregulares, sus cuerpos se habían bañado en sudor, el corazón les latía a mil por hora, cuando por fin sus sentidos regresaron a la normalidad Harry salió despacio dentro de ella y con cautela la cubrió con la sabana, tal vez, mañana los dos se arrepentirían de eso, pero en ese instante él quería disfrutar del momento.

Hermione sentía que sus ojos le pesaban, todas las sensaciones que había sentido eran nuevas para ella, estaba tan cansada que no pudo ni protestar cuando Harry la acuno entre sus brazos y la cubrió con la sabana, colocando su barbilla por encima de su cabeza, tenía el pecho de Harry cerca de su rostro, y escuchando como se acompasaba el latir de su corazón cerro los ojos para dormir un rato.

To Be Continued...

* * *

espero les haya gustado este capitulo y el regalito lemon que les proporcione ¿como creen que la historia continué? todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos, muchas gracias a las personas que siguen el fic, que me han puesto en escritora favorita y los que han puesto a esta hermosa historia entre sus predilectas.

Solo me queda desearles felices fiestas.

Att: su ferviente escritora **Kathy~chan.**

Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7: Harry y Hermione sufren

Hola personitas kawaiii, desde de años de no actualizar, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, no a habido muchos reviews y no se por que, espero saber su opinión de como va la historia.

**N/A: **Les recuerdo que **Harry Potter** y su mágico mundo es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling. Esta es una adaptación de la telenovela "**Amor Real**" producida por Carla Estrada, adaptación a su vez de "Bodas de Odio" de 1983 con una historia original de Caridad Bravo Adams.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Harry y Hermione Sufren

La tensión en el coche era igual o peor que cuando habían iniciado su viaje, Hermione sentía la ponderante presencia de Harry a su lado, él cual no dejaba de mirarla inquisidoramente, pero ella no podía alzar la vista, no quería encontrarse con esos esmeralda y ver frustración, enojo, culpa, no quería nada de él, la que tenía que sentirse molesta era ella, por que a pesar de ser marido y mujer, él se había aprovechado de ella.

Hermione se sentía frustrada, quería odiar a Harry más de lo que se odiaba ella misma, quería gritarle a la cara por ser un desgraciado, pero por mas que trataba no podía olvidar lo dulce que había sido en su primera vez, las delicadas caricias que le había regalado sintiendo que ella era como una necesidad para él, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ¿le había gustado sentir a Harry a su lado? ¿le había gustado como la había acariciado? tenía que odiarlo ¿no?, pequeñas lagrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos, tenía que odiarlo, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, odiarlo por todo lo que había hecho, odiarlo por que simplemente la había comprado para satisfacer sus necesidades, en cuanto tuviera eso de ella, Hermione sabía muy bien que la abandonaría, que se divertiría un rato con ella hasta que se cansara y después la dejaría sola a su merced.

—¿tienes hambre?—preguntó Harry aun sin despegar sus ojos de Hermione—falta mucho para Howgarts, si quieres... podemos parar para que descanses un rato.

Hermione tenía la boca seca, no quería hablar con él, no quería tenerlo cerca, se retiro las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y siguió en silencio.

—quiero que sepas que mi idea de nuestra primera noche era muy distinta a lo que paso—susurro Harry moviendo insistentemente el anillo de compromiso que se encontraba en su dedo.

—no hable de eso—sollozó Hermione—con todas mis fuerzas, quiero borrar esos recuerdos—dicho esto se encogió en su lugar tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido—ha sido lo mas desagradable de mi vida.

—¿y como crees que me sentí yo cuando me echaste en cara que estabas enamorada de otro?—exclamó Harry—¿por que no me lo dijiste antes...

—por cobarde —interrumpió Hermione—por que desde niña me había dicho que no debía casarme con alguien que no fuera de mi clase ¡que era mi deber anteponer el buen nombre de la familia ante mis sentimientos¡—dijo Hermione alzando su mirada acuosa hacía Harry mientras su voz también se alzaba—¡que debía sacrificarme si era necesario!.

—¡vaya vaya¡ haz cambiado, se te ha quitado la timidez, hasta parece que tienes sangre en la venas—escupió Harry también alzando la voz—hay algo de lo que dices que estimula mi curiosidad, hablaste de alguien de otra clase ¿te refieres a Weasley? ¿acaso es un peón, un lacayo? ¿es un bastardo?.

—Ron es un hombre inteligente, instruido, noble, bondadoso, con el único defecto de ser pobre—contestó Hermione aun con lagrimas en los ojos —pero no se necesita apellido para tener calidad humana.

—así que Ron es su nombre—dijo Harry sopesando el asunto tratando de controlarse—entiendo tu forma de pensar, pero no vuelvas a referirte a tu amante con esos términos en mi presencia por que soy capaz de tomar tu delicado cuello entre mis manos y apretar hasta romperlo—al decir esto, Harry se había acercado peligrosamente a ella.

—¡¿por que no lo hace de una vez?! ¿por que no lo hace y terminamos de una vez con todo esto? ¡máteme! ¡máteme!—gritó Hermione rompiéndose en llanto.

—¡detengan el coche ahora mismo!—gritó Harry golpeando las puertas del coche, una vez que se detuvo salió de este y empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire intentando tranquilizarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto del viaje había sido lento y tortuoso, Harry había tomado el caballo de uno de sus criados que los estaban escoltando y había dejado viajar sola en el coche a Hermione. Pese a la cansada situación, no pararon hasta llegar a Howgarts.

—hola Ginny—dijo Harry una vez que se había acercado a la entrada de la hacienda mientras desmontaba el caballo.

—buenas noches, no los esperábamos tan pronto—saludó Ginny, mientras posaba su vista en la mujer que estaba bajando del coche.

—Hermione, esta es Ginny, la hija de Arthur—dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar pero Hermione la había ignorado consientemente.

—mucho gusto señora—dijo Ginny gélidamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—necesito que se hagan cargo de su equipaje—ordenó Harry viendo como lo criados iban hacía el coche—vamos, te enseñare tu habitación—Harry tomó a Hermione del brazo y la guió al interior de la hacienda—después de eso vamos a cenar algo.

—no tengo hambre—espetó Hermione

—¡vamos a comer algo! que no se te olvide que el ofendido soy yo por tus engaños y en ves de estar con esa actitud, deberías de estarme pidiendo perdón—sentenció Harry volviéndola para tenerla en frente y mirarla a la cara.

—le di la oportunidad de anular nuestro matrimonio—dijo Hermione encarandolo.

—¿y como iba tu familia a devolverme el dinero que pague por ti?.

—¡estoy segura que mi padre hubiera hecho lo imposible...

—¿y por que no pensaste eso antes? ahora, en estas circunstancias estoy seguro que tu padre se moriría de vergüenza al enterarse de lo que hizo su mujer y de que su preciosa hija es una cualquiera...

Antes de que Harry reaccionara, Hermione ya le había dado una cachetada que al principio lo desconcertó pero que después lo hizo recapacitar en las palabras que había soltado, se había dado cuenta que el arrebato de ira era lo que lo había hecho actuar de ese modo, y el que había hecho que dijera esas palabras.

—de acuerdo—dijo Harry sopesando la situación—ya estamos a mano, ¿ahora que? ¿así va a seguir nuestro matrimonio?...

—déjeme volver a mi casa—sollozo Hermione.

—¡no!—gritó Harry con una voz autoritaria.

—¿por que no? ya... ya tubo lo que quería...—susurro Hermione pensando en la noche que habían pasado juntos—por favor...

—¿tu crees que una noche en tu cama vale todo lo que pague por ti?—dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione—¿no crees que te estas subestimando?

Hermione solo soltaba sollozos inteligibles.

Harry sabía que sus palabras eran muy rudas pero también sabía que ella y toda su familia se habían burlado de él, y si Hermione pensaba que él la iba a dejar para que regresara a los brazos de su amante estaba muy equivocada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se encontraba encerrado en su despacho después de llevar a Hermione a la habitación principal y haber ordenado que le sirvieran la cena ahí mismo. Se sentía exhausto y sin ánimos de hacer nada, toda esa situación lo estaba acabando poco a poco, por un lado sentía la necesidad de colgar a todos los Granger por burlarse de él pero después veía lo frágil que estaba Hermione y una fuerte punzada de angustia se cernió sobre él.

Unos toquidos en su puerta fue lo que lo sacaron de su estupor.

—adelante—dijo Harry

—¿ordenó que sirvan la cena?—preguntó Ginny entrando al despacho.

—si—dijo Harry sin mucho ánimo.

—¿y su mujer?...

—ella comerá en su habitación.

El silencio se hizo presente de la nada.

—¿ya vio los libros?—preguntó Ginny para liberar un poco la tensión.

—la verdad es que no, pero supongo que están bien—dijo Harry en un suspiro, sabía que todos sus problemas estaban repercutiendo en su trabajo.

—si tiene alguna duda de lo que hice, puede decírmelo para solucionarlo, cuando estaba mi padre, yo le ayudaba, pero el hacerlo sola es un poco complicado...

Harry tubo que luchar por dejar un momento de lado todos sus problemas y enfocarse en lo importante, sabía que Ginny acababa de perder a su padre y que se sentía completamente sola, pero eso no le había impedido que dejara la hacienda a un lado, aun cuando estaba de luto no había descuidado Howgarts.

—muchas gracias por todo Ginny—Harry no sabía que mas decirle, ella era como una hermana para él.

—no tiene que agradecer, es mi deber...

El silencio se había apoderado otra vez de la habitación.

—también quiero decirle que a partir de mañana voy a comer en la cocina con los demás criados—dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

—¿por que?—ahora Harry la miraba directamente.

—pues... por que de seguro a su señora no le parece...

—en esta casa nada va a cambiar Ginny, todo seguirá como antes.

—como usted diga—dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios—con permiso.

—Ginny...

—dígame—dijo Ginny deteniéndose en la entraba y volviendose una vez que la llamo.

—¿sabes cuales son mis maletas, verdad?—dijo Harry jugando con el anillo que tenía entre sus dedos.

—si.

—ordena que las lleven a mi cuarto de siempre.

—¿no va a dormir en la alcoba principal?—dijo Ginny con un deje de pregunta en su voz.

—no—añadió Harry secamente

—si señor, enseguida lo ordeno—contestó Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione sabía que llevaba mas de una hora dentro del cuarto de baño, pero las lagrimas no dejaban de salir y su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a hacer mas esfuerzo del que necesitaba para acurrucarse en la bañera, se sentía cansada y sucia, se sentía desesperada y rota, sentía que todo era un mal sueño, quería despertar y encontrarse en su recamara, esperando a que Padma le dijera que Ron la estaba esperando en el kyosko, quería estar en su enorme jardín viendo como las flores abrían y como los arboles crecían... pero nada de eso iba a pasar, ahora se encontraba encerrada en esa hacienda lúgubre que la hacía sentir insignificante.

Después de otro rato deseando desaparecer sin obtener resultados, y viendo que el agua en la que se encontraba sumergida ya se había enfriado, tomo su bata y se envolvió con ella, saliendo por fin del baño.

—creí que algo te había pasado—dijo Harry cuando Hermione había salido por fin del baño.

Hermione sopeso la idea de volver a meterse al baño, pero sabía que estando en esa casa que no era la suya, en ningún lado estaba segura, sabía que Harry tendría un juego de llaves de todas las puertas y que tarde o temprano lo enfrentaría, no tenía escapatoria.

—tuve que quitarme tanta suciedad que llevaba encima—escupió Hermione con desdén sin acercarse a Harry que se encontraba sentado en la cama.

Hermione estaba aterrada, sabía que esa noche Harry volvería a tomarla y no se sentía preparada para ello otra vez.

—Hermione por Dios, ya no me provoques—dijo Harry alzando la voz—no insistas en sacar lo peor que hay en mi—Harry se había parado de la cama y se acercaba poco a poco a Hermione—¿por que no has probado ni un bocado?—preguntó situándose alado de la mesita donde se encontraba la cena intacta.

—no tengo hambre—contestó Hermione alejándose poco a poco de él.

—no me obligues a forzarte—apuntó Harry con la voz firme.

—usted tiene que conseguirlo todo a la fuerza ¿verdad?—dijo Hermione mirándolo horrorizada—así como lo hizo conmigo...

Harry no dijo nada más, salió de la habitación azotando la puerta y dejando a Hermione sollozando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿que haces aquí? ¿ocurrió algo? ¿no te casaste?—preguntó el Padre Dumbledore al ver a Harry en el atrio de la Iglesia.

—si me case... si me case y en mala hora Padrino—dijo Harry desesperadamente.

—¿por que? ¿que paso?—volvió a Preguntar el Padre.

—cometí un pecado Padrino, el pecado de la soberbia y demasiado pronto lo estoy pagando.

—¿por que hijo? ¿que hiciste?—dijo Dumbledore posando una mano en el hombro de Harry para darle apoyo.

Harry trago aire con desesperación mientras le explicaba a su padrino todo lo que había ocurrido, desde la contribución que les había hecho a los Granger para salir de la ruina, hasta el descubrimiento de que Hermione sabía todo el plan y había querido fugarse con su amante.

—¿te das cuenta que tu fuiste un demonio al aceptar las condiciones de esa familia?—preguntó Dumbledore después de un rato de sopesar la situación.

—lo admito, me ofrecí a pagar las deudas a cambio de casarme con su hija—aceptó Harry—fue un desplante de "nuevo rico"—suspiro Harry al decir esas palabras—pero también quería comprobar si para esa gente pesaba mas mi posición de bastardo que tener una bolsa bien abultada, y como puede ver, ya estoy casado—dijo Harry señalándose el anillo de compromiso.

—¿les hablaste de tu origen?.

—A la madre si, después ella se lo dijo a su hijo...

—¿y tu esposa lo sabe?—interrumpió Dumbledore.

—no lo se y ni me importa...

—¿y que piensas hacer ahora?

—me iré una temporada a la capital, quiero calmar esta rabia que tengo dentro, por que si sigo bajo su mismo techo tengo miedo de cometer alguna estupidez Padrino.

—no hijo, no... tienes que calmarte y razonar, por lo que me dices, ambos tuvieron la culpa, tal ves si lo hablan...

—no no no—interrumpió Harry—una platica entre nosotros ahora es imposible, ella esta siempre a la defensiva y por cualquier cosa empieza a llorar, y yo pierdo fácilmente los estribos, nos destrozaríamos a la menos provocación, me siento muy mal Padrino, muy mal.

—hijo...

—no Padrino, nada de lo que digas va a hacer que cambie de opinión, ahora si me lo permites, me tengo que ir, tengo que preparar mi equipaje para marcharme—cortó Harry dejando a su Padrino con la palabra en la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿que haces aquí Dean?—preguntó Harry al ver a uno de sus criados en la entrada de la Iglesia.

—yo... señor... traje a su mujer a la Iglesia—contestó Dean con un deje de nerviosismo.

—¿y?—preguntó Harry abruptamente.

—fui a buscarla pero no la encuentro, señor...—dijo Dean sin poder levantar la vista hacía Harry.

—¿estas seguro?

—si señor, di la vuelta por todos lados pero no la encuentro por ningún lado... no aparece...

—¡rápido! desengancha un caballo, hay que ir a buscarla—ordenó Harry alzando la voz.

Después de un rato de estarla buscando por los alrededores, Harry se dirigió hacía el cochero del pueblo.

—disculpe, ¿ha venido una señora pidiendo ir a la capital?—preguntó Harry jalando las cuerdas del caballo para que parara.

—si señor, pero le he dicho que los coches para la capital salen hasta mañana...

—¿y no sabe hacía donde se fue?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione sentía que sus pies le iban a explotar, llevaba cerca de una hora caminando por el empedrado esperando ha ver si un coche surgía de la nada para llevarla a la capital, tenía mucho miedo de ver lo que era capaz de hacer Harry cuando se enterara de que había huido, lo único que esperaba es que se enterara demasiado tarde, hasta que ella se encontrara lo mas lejos posible para que él no la alcanzara.

—muchas gracias señor, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco—dijo la voz de una mujer mientras bajaba de un coche, lo que había provocado que Hermione saliera de su ensoñación.

—no tiene de que agradecer, iba de paso—dijo el conductor de la carreta inclinando su sombrero en señal de despedida.

—señor... señor, necesito ir a la capital—dijo Hermione acercándose a toda prisa al coche.

—lo siento mucho señora, pero no llego hasta allá.

—por favor, se lo suplico—sollozó Hermione—mu urge largarme de aquí, mire... mire...—Hermione empezó a remover desesperadamente su bolso en busca de algo—le doy lo que quiera, tengo joyas, collares, tomé lo que quiera, pero por favor... lléveme a la capital, por favor—ahora no eran sollozos sino lagrimas a viva voz.

—es que...—dijo el hombre sin saber que hacer.

—por el amor de Dios, por favor... necesito ir a la capital, es un asunto de vida o muerte—gritó Hermione aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

—ande señor, hágalo por compasión, ¿no ve que la señorita esta destrozada? debe de ser por algo muy importante—corroboró la mujer que acababa de bajarse del coche.

—¡alto! ¡alto¡ ohhh—gritó Harry bajándose bruscamente del caballo.

—¡vallase ya! ¡arranque!—le gritó la mujer al conductor cuando vio la feroz mirada de Harry y la desesperada y angustiada cara de Hermione.

—usted no se meta...—gritó Harry haciendo a un lado a la mujer que se interponía entre él y Hermione—¡bájate! —ordenó Harry—¡te digo que te bajes!

Hermione sabía que no tenía otra opción, al ver la cara colérica de Harry sabía que discutir iba a ser en vano, el regreso a la hacienda había sido largo y tedioso, sentía que el aire le hacía falta, no quería seguir en ese lugar, el cual parecía su ataúd en vida.

Cuando llegaron a la hacienda, ninguno de los criados se atrevió a acercarse y sentir la furia de la que era capaz Harry Potter, por lo que se militaron a mirar de lejos en lo que Harry metía a la fuerza a Hermione dirigiéndola a la alcoba principal.

—¿te ibas?

—si, me iba a ir por que no soporto vivir a su lado...

—¿y a donde pensabas largarte? ¿con tu amante?—gritó Harry serrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

—no, a mi casa...

—¡tu casa es esta!—interrumpió Harry volviendose hacía ella.

—no lo es y nunca lo será—espetó Hermione—¿no te das cuenta que te odio? ¿que te desprecio? te has portado conmigo como un verdadero canalla, y todavía pretendes mantenerme aquí para seguir torturándome...para humillarme...

—tu fuiste la que me humillo fingiendo sentimientos que nunca tuviste ¿cuantas veces te di la oportunidad de cancelar el compromiso?—Harry tuvo que tomarla del brazo para evitar que se alejara de él—¿crees que si hubiera sabido que no me soportabas te hubiera traído aquí y me hubiera casado contigo? ni tu belleza ni la lengua viperina de tu familia me hubiera convencido de ello—ahora su voz era unos decibeles mas baja—lo hice por que pensé que sentías algo por mi, eso me dieron a entender tu y los tuyos.

—yo jamás dije que te quería...

—¡no! ¡pero tampoco lo negaste!—gritó Harry tomándola por los hombros—te quedabas callada todo el tiempo sin abrir la boca, pensando en el otro ¿verdad?—sus esmeralda irradiaban furia—¡mírame! ¿por que demonios no te largaste con él desde un principio? ¿por que demonios dejaste que me enamorara de ti como un perro faldero? ¿por que permitiste que te entregara mi corazón para después destrozarlo en mil pedazos? ¿por que tenías que hacerme esto?—lagrimas de frustración salían de sus ojos—esta bien, soy un imbécil, lo reconozco... pero ya estamos casados y no hay nada que hacer...

—abría algo si usted quisiera—sollozo Hermione alejándose de su agarre—por favor, déjeme ir... le prometo que no voy a salir de mi casa, que voy a llevar una vida recatada y en el momento que usted guste, puede pedir la anulación

—si, si ¿para que te vayas con ese infeliz no?...

—le juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo que nunca volveré a ver a... Ron...—dijo Hermione reprimiendo un sollozo.

—¡¿y por que debería de creer en tus juramentos cuando de rodillas en el altar me juraste amor eterno?!—Harry no podía controlar su voz, cada palabra que salia de sus labios se escuchaba mas fuerte.

—esta bien ¿que quiere para dejarme ir?—preguntó Hermione alzando la voz, estaba harta de la situación , de sentirse atrapada, de llorar todo el tiempo, de no poder manejar su vida.

—¡quiero un hijo!—espetó Harry volviendo a agarrarla por los hombros.

* * *

Dios mío! espero que este capitulo compense el tiempo que me perdí :D fue el capitulo que mas trabajo me costo, no me gusta ver sufrir a Harry y a Hermione pero es necesario para la trama.

¿que piensan de lo que le pide Harry a Hermione?

¿que decisión tomara ella?

Los dos se estan lastimando mucho con sus palabras o acciones pero es por que los dos están dolidos y decepcionados.

Recuerden que su opinión es muy importante.

los quiero mucho, les mando muchos besos.

Atte: **Kathy~chan**

Ja ne.


	8. Chapter 8: Arrepentimiento de Decisiones

Hola personitas kawaiii, ¿que dijeron? esta se va a tardar años en publicar otro capitulo... pues no, aquí estoy con uno nuevo listo para ustedes ;)

**N/A: **Paso a recuerdarles que **Harry Potter** y su mágico mundo es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling. Esta es una adaptación de la telenovela "**Amor Real**" producida por Carla Estrada, adaptación a su vez de "Bodas de Odio" de 1983 con una historia original de Caridad Bravo Adams.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Promesa Falsas y Arrepentimiento de Decisiones.

Harry estaba harto de la situación, sabía que todos sus empleados sabían que entre él y Hermione las cosas no estaban nada bien, si se encontraban en una misma habitación la tensión se sentía palpable, ella no salía casi nunca de su recámara, y si lo hacía, volvía adentro apenas lo miraba acercarse, a él le costaba mucho centrarse en los negocios por que su mente se transportaba hasta donde ella estaba, preguntándose si había sido un desalmado en su otra vida y por ello lo estaba pagando en esta. un suspiro salió de sus labios, ¿había tomado la decisión correcta al casarse? ¿había hecho lo correcto al mantenerla a su lado aun cuando los dos estaban mas que destrozados? simplemente no sabía que hacer, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sabía que tenía que alejarse un poco de ella para recapacitar las cosas, pero tenía miedo de regresar y saber que ella ya se había ido, llegar y saber que no podía olvidarse de ella y enterarse que había cometido una estupidez por no dejarla en libertad, tenía miedo de que Hermione intentara atentar contra su vida puesto que no soportaba estar cerca de él...

—ya es suficiente de este jueguito Hermione—dijo Harry entrando en la alcoba sin llamar antes—llevas días sin comer bien, así que ahora mismo vamos al comedor.

—no tengo hambre—espetó Hermione.

—tienes que hacerlo—dijo Harry con un deje de frustración—no quiero que te enfermes y que después tu familia me culpe por tu muerte.

—¡ojala me enfermara! ¡ojala me muriera! eso sería mejor a tener esta vida miserable...

—¿crees que mi importa lo que pienses? ¡vamos!—exclamó Harry llevándola a rastras al comedor—y te recuerdo que los que aquí trabajan, nada tienen que ver con nuestros problemas, así que frente a ellos trata de comportarte como la dama que se supone que eres, y también quiero que a partir de mañana cumplas tus obligaciones de dueña de esta casa.

—no soy dueña de nada y lo que pasa en esta casa no me interesa... ¡por lo visto, Ginny esta haciendo un trabajo excelente ¿no?! que ella lo siga haciendo y olvídate de mi...

—señor, el Padre Dumbledore esta en el despacho esperándolo—interrumpió Seamus cuando estaban llegando a la estancia.

—dile que en un momento lo atiendo—contestó Harry—ahora mismo iras al comedor para empezar a comer, en un momento mi Padrino y yo te alcanzaremos—dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacía Hermione.

Harry no espero contestación y se dirigió a su despacho.

—bueno días hijo—saludo Dumbledore parándose de su asiento.

—buenos días Padrino, ¿que es eso tan importante para verme en el despacho cuando una deliciosa comida nos espera en la mesa?—preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en los labios, después se dio cuenta que Dumbledore no estaba solo, una mujer se encontraba con él, y Harry la reconoció al instante.

—eso se oye estupendo, pero antes, necesito pedirte un enorme favor...

—lo que usted guste Padrino.

—mira, esta mujer no tiene trabajo ni techo donde quedarse—dijo Dumbledore abriéndose paso para dejar ver a esa mujer.

—lo siento Padrino, pero aquí tampoco hay lugar para ella—siseó Harry escrutándola con la mirada.

—¿como que no hay?

—¡no!

—no lo entiendo, nunca me habías rechazado...

—lo siento Padrino pero no—dicho esto Harry volvió su vista hacía la puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas ya que la mujer ya no lo veía fijamente a él sino a alguien que se encontraba atrás—Hermione, te dije que esperaras en el comedor—apuntó Harry al ver de quien se trataba—bueno, ahora que estas aquí, te quiero presentar a mi Padrino—dijo Harry moviéndose para que Hermione entrara en el despacho—Padrino, esta es mi esposa.

—mucho gusto Padre—saludó Hermione tomando la mano de Dumbledore y besándola cortésmente.

—el gusto es mío hija—añadió Dumbledore.

—perdón por la intromisión, pero la comida se esta enfriando—apuntó Hermione al ver que nadie decía nada—¿que hace usted aquí?—preguntó una vez que su vista se poso en la mujer que se encontraba en la habitación.

—vine con el Padre Dumbledore...

—si es así, sería un honor que nos acompañe a la mesa—acató Hermione mirando a Harry.

—no lo he dicho Padrino ¿apoco mi mujer no es un ángel?—dijo un desdeñoso Harry.

—no se si sea un ángel o no, pero tu te has vuelto un demonio ¿por que no quieres darle trabajo a esta pobre mujer?—arremetió Dumbledore.

—por que esa mujer—dijo Harry volviéndose hacía la susodicha—hace unos días trato de ayudar a mi mujer a escaparse.

—entiendo que estés un tanto prevenido pero quiero que recapacites las cosas—dijo Dumbledore tratando de aligerar la tensión del momento.

—no importa Padre, entiendo perfectamente bien—dijo la señora sin alzar la mirada.

—encontraremos otro trabajo, no te preocupes—dijo Dumbledore para tranquilizarla.

—¿necesita trabajar?—preguntó Hermione impidiendo su marcha.

—tenemos gente de sobra—arremetió Harry.

—¿es que otra boca que alimentar te afecta? además, necesito alguien que se encargue de mis cosas—apremió Hermione mirando insistentemente a Harry—no me diga que no, por favor.

Harry odiaba el efecto que los ojimiel de Hermione causaban en él, estaba seguro que si esa mujer le pedía que se arrodillara ante ella, él lo haría sin medir palabra.

—esta bien, como gustes—en el momento en el que Harry dijo esas palabras, sabía que se arrepentiría.

—gracias—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios, esta era la primera plática en días en la que no terminaban gritándose.

—y a todo esto ¿cual es su nombre?—preguntó Harry tratando de quitar los ojos de Hermione después de ver esa hermosa sonrisa que le había dedicado y que lo tenía completamente hechizado.

—mi nombre es Lily—susurro la mujer.

—¿Lily?—dijo un desconcertado Harry escudriñándola con la mirada.

—si, igual que tu madre y la conozco desde hace mucho—contestó Dumbledore ante la pregunta de Harry.

—¿de donde es?—siguió preguntando Harry con intriga.

—de aquí, del pueblo—dijo Dumbledore empeñado en contestar él las preguntas—esta sola, sin nadie, pero es una buena mujer, te lo aseguro.

—ojala no se equivoque Padrino—contestó Harry aun sin despegar los ojos de esa mujer—creo que deberíamos de pasar a la mesa, la comida ya se a de estar enfriando.

—me parece perfecto, pero antes quiero hablar contigo Harry—dijo Dumbledore sin moverse de su lugar.

—adelantensen, en un momento las alcanzamos—dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacía Lily y Hermione.

Una vez que las mujeres salieron del despacho, Harry también tomo asiento y espero a que su Padrino hablara.

—¿sabes que impresión me dio tu esposa?—preguntó Dumbledore descolocando completamente a Harry—la de una muchacha indefensa, con una gran tristeza en su interior...

—si, si, por supuesto que esta triste—interrumpió Harry—esta triste por que quiere reunirse con su amante y yo no se lo permito.

—escucha Harry, si Hermione estaba enamorada de otro antes de que tu aparecieras y se caso contigo por que familia la obligo, no tienes por que culparla.

—yo no la culpo de estar enamorada de otro hombre—lo cual le partía en dos el corazón—pero si la culpo de no decírmelo—Harry empezaba a alzar la voz—muchas veces le pregunte que si estaba segura de quererse casar conmigo y no me dijo que no.

—pero debes de tomar en cuenta...

—además, sabía perfectamente de mis arreglos con su madre, fingió aceptarme únicamente para salvar a la familia de la ruina—escupió Harry con desdén interrumpiendo a su Padrino—ella ya tenía el plan de escaparse con su amante el mismo día de la boda.

—puede ser, pero tu fuiste el demonio que tentó a esos desdichados...

—yo era su mejor opción, estoy seguro que la hubieran vendido al mejor postor y ese era yo—interrumpió Harry.

—es tiempo de admitir y comprender el error de ella—arremetió Dumbledore cansado de que Harry lo interrumpiera—ella no me parece una muchacha cínica o perversa para haber planeado todo lo que dices.

—Padrino, Padrino... los hechos hablan por si solos...

—te voy a hacer una pregunta personal y muy intima pero quiero que la contestes con toda franqueza... ¿has tenido relaciones carnales con ella?

La pregunta descoloco nuevamente a Harry, sabía que su Padrino era la persona que mas lo conocía desde que había nacido pero no tenía pensado contarle de su vida personal por muy cercanos que fueran.

—si—contestó al fin Harry, sabiendo que no se podría librarse de él.

—y cuando la tomaste ¿era doncella?

—si—contestó Harry abrumado, por mas que trataba, no podía alejar ese día de su cabeza, recordar la delicada piel de Hermione debajo de él, sus tiernos labios que habían aceptado con aprobación cada uno de sus besos, llevaba días queriendo besadlos otra vez. Trato de eliminar esas imágenes de su mente que tanto lo torturaban.

—hace un tiempo me dijiste que estabas muy enamorado—dijo Dumbledore sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos—¿ya no la quiere? por favor, respóndeme.

—no lo se Padrino, no lo se... me sigue gustando—Harry se sorprendió de lo vulnerable que se sentía al admitir eso por lo se que quiso rectificar—además es mi mujer y tengo derecho sobre ella.

—todo se soluciona hablando civilizadamente Harry.

—no quiere hablar conmigo, en cuanto me acerco, huye como un corderito asustado, lo único que quiere es irse por que no me soporta, por que me aborrece—dijo Harry con una voz quebrada, no soportaba la indiferencia de Hermione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que la comida se terminó, Hermione se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio sin mirar atrás, pero antes de llegar a su alcoba escucho como Harry ordenaba que trajeran a la nueva criada para hablar con ella.

—¿me mando a llamar, señor?—preguntó Lily apenas alzando la vista hacía Harry.

—esta claro que mi mujer la ha tomado en simpatía, pero le advierto una cosa, no se le ocurra ayudarla a escapar de nuevo, por que si lo hace se va a arrepentir—dijo Harry autoritariamente.

—¿como se atreve a amenazar a esta pobre mujer?—interrumpió Hermione entrando en el comedor.

—no la estoy amenazando, la estoy previniendo—arremetió Harry mirando inquisidoramente a Hermione ya que odiaba que lo contradijeran.

—¿desde su altura de dueño y señor?—contraataco Hermione sin despegar su mirada de él.

—por favor, por favor... no se peleen por mi—interrumpió Lily tratando de arreglar la situación.

—usted nada tiene que ver Lily—dijo Hermione acercándose poco a poco—es injusto que mi marido responsabilice a los demás por nuestros problemas.

—¡vuelva a la cocina!—ordenó Harry sin despegar los ojos de Hermione.

—si señor—susurro Lily mirando a Harry y después mirando a Hermione antes de salir.

—creo que es tiempo de que hablemos—inquirió Harry para que Hermione tomara asiento a su lado.

—la única conversación que tenemos pendiente, es sobre el hijo que quiere para dejarme ir—apuntó Hermione mientras tomaba asiento—estoy de acuerdo—dijo en un quedo susurro.

—¿que significa eso?—preguntó Harry a la defensiva aun sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—que...—dijo Hermione pasando saliva tratando de mirar en otra dirección ya que los esmeralda que la veían tan insistentemente la dejaban sin aliento y con la mente aturdida—estoy de acuerdo en tener un hijo con usted.

—¿y una vez que nazca, me lo vas a entregar y te iras como si nada?—preguntó Harry aun escéptico.

Esa pregunta había aturdido a Hermione, pero ya había tomado una decisión y estaba dispuesta a cumplirla.

—si...—al fin logro contestar Hermione después de un largo silencio.

—vaya... nunca creí que una señorita tan bien criada y educada en la fe cristiana pudiera desprenderse de un hijo de la misma manera en la que se desecha un vestido que se canso de usar—dijo Harry sintiéndose asqueado.

Esas palabras le habían dolido en el alma a Hermione, hasta ese momento fue consciente de lo que había dicho, estaba muy segura que nunca se habría podido despegar de su hijo, si es que llegaba a concebir uno, ahora caía en cuenta en lo torpe y estúpida que había sido, trato de enmendarlo pero no supo que palabras decir. Sentía que sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas.

—esta bien, acepto el trato—dijo al fin Harry, sacando a Hermione de su ensoñación.

Lo último que supo Hermione, fue que Harry la miraba con repulsión, cosa que hizo que dejara de respirar por un momento, no sabía que hacer, no sabía donde esconderse, trataba de huir de ahí pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Quería morirse en ese mismo instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—adelante—contestó Harry mientras tocaban a su despacho donde llevaba días encerrado.

Harry estaba destrozado, no podía creer que Hermione era una mujer sin escrúpulos que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo abandonar a un hijo ¿es que así eran los ricos? ¿trataban todo lo que los rodeaba como una transacción que aprobaban si les beneficiaba? ¿es que acaso Hermione estaba tan desesperada que estaba dispuesta a abandonar un hijo con tal de alejarse de él? Trato de despejar esos pensamiento que solo le hacían mas daño. Estaba seguro al ver la cara de Hermione, que había dicho esas palabras sin sopesarlas siquiera, pero seguían sin poder perdonarla.

—disculpe la interrupción señor, pero es una carta para usted—dijo Dean entrando en el despacho y entregándole un sobre a Harry.

—gracias—contestó Harry viendo que la carta era de Neville.

Después de leerla, Harry se había dado cuenta que eran muy buenas noticias, en la carta Neville le decía que había conseguido un nuevo capataz para Howgarts y que llegaría en unos cuantos días, después de releerla otra vez, Harry se había sentido mas tranquilo, con la ayuda del nuevo capataz, estaría menos pendiente de la seguridad de la hacienda y pondría mas atención en las cuentas y viajes que tenía pendientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora que las cosas estaban marchando un poco mejor en la hacienda, Harry pensó que era hora de arreglar las cosas con Hermione, llevaban días sin dirigirse la palabra y eso estaba empezando a exasperarlo.

Toco insistentemente a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, sabía que había sido mala idea ir en la noche a hablar con ella, Hermione seguro pensaría que él estaba ahí para cumplir su palabra con respecto al bebé, pero no podía perder mas tiempo, quería tratar de hablar con ella y que llegaran a un acuerdo mutuo, llevaba demasiado tiempo alargado lo inevitable y no podía continuar un día mas sin escuchar su voz, sin que sus ojmiel lo mirara otra vez, sentía que Hermione era una adicción para él y llevaba días sin su dosis, aun si discutían, eso implicaba que ella le dirigiera la palabra, y eso era mil veces mejor que sentir su indiferencia.

El tiempo pasaba y Hermione seguía sin contestar, en ese momento Harry se alarmo, por su mente pasaron mil y un cosas, sin esperar ni un minuto mas entro en la recámara solo para comprobar que estaba vacía. Salio corriendo de ahí como alma que llevaba el diablo. La iba a encontrar costara lo que costara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado esperando escondida tras de un árbol hasta que el guardia que cuidaba la puerta se había ido al otro extremo de la hacienda a hacer su ronda, después de mirarlo durante un rato sabía que solo contaba con 10 minutos hasta que el guardia regresara a su puesto y la descubriera.

Al llegar al zaguán se dio cuenta de que estaba atrancado, la desesperación la inundo cuando no pudo mover la puerta pero una sacudida en todo su cuerpo se produjo cuando alguien poso una mano en su hombro.

—¿a donde vas criatura?—preguntó una angustiada Lily, tratando de llevar a Hermione adentro de la hacienda.

—¡a donde sea, a donde sea! ¡ya no soporto mas!—gritó Hermione con desesperación—por favor, no me detenga.

—yo no soy nadie para detenerla, pero estoy segura de que su esposo es buena persona—explicó Lily tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

—es que usted no entiende ¡me compro! ¡me compro! ¡pago por mi! ¡por mi!—soltó Hermione aun desesperada— y yo ¡yo soy una cobarde por haber aceptado!

—tranquila, tranquila—dijo Lily jalándola del brazo para llevarla dentro—vamos a la casa, aquí nos pueden ver.

—yo a esa casa no vuelvo...

Como pudo, Lily llevo a Hermione a los establos para tranquilizarla, después de que ya no hipaba y que se sentía menos angustiada, pudo pensar mejor las cosas, ahora se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que había sido intentar irse en la noche, había reportes que decían que los forajidos estaban cerca y atracaban a todo el que se encontraban, pero su desesperación la había hecho tomar esa decisión. Ahora que veía a Lily a su lado, y que la había tranquilizado todo ese tiempo se sentía en deuda con ella.

Hermione no sabía por que pero le contó todo lo sucedido a Lily, desde su acuerdo matrimonial hasta que había intentado escaparse con Ron el día de su boda, en ese momentos tuvo que tomar una gran cantidad de aire para poder deshacer el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta, Lily solo se limitaba a mirarla detenidamente esperando a que ella acabara su relato.

Las fuertes campanadas que provenían de la hacienda hicieron que las dos se sobresaltaran, una docena de hombres se apresuraban a llegar al establo, a la cabeza de todos ellos se encontraba Harry.

—¿que pasa señor?—preguntó Lily saliendo a su encuentro tratando de controlar su voz.

—mi mujer ¿donde esta mi mujer?—arremetió Harry.

—aquí Patrón, la señora necesitaba un poco de aire y me pidió que la acompañara para que no estuviera solita—mintió Lily mientras Hermione salia del establo.

—es poco tarde para tomar el fresco ¿no te parece?—preguntó con desdén Harry dirigiéndose a Hermione—¡ya apareció la señora! ya se pueden ir a sus casas—ordenó dando media vuelta para regresar a la hacienda.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su recámara, Hermione pensaba encerrarse en ella pero Harry entro sin pedir permiso.

—otra vez intentaste escapar ¿verdad?—preguntó Harry cerrando la puerta tras de si—¿acaso te dio miedo que viniera a exigirte tu parte del trato?

—si, me dio mucho miedo—susurro Hermione sin levantar la vista.

—¿por que aceptaste entonces? si tanto asco te doy—dijo Harry soltando un suspiro—no lo vuelvas a hacer, es muy peligroso, podrías encontrarte con gente muy desagradable—estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero se detuvo y dijo—:mucho mas que yo, te lo aseguro—dicho esto, salió azotando la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días siguientes, todo regreso a lo mismo, su indiferencia y terquedad hacía que ni siquiera se dirigieran la palabra.

Harry estaba mas que exasperado, no podía seguir tolerando la situación, tenía que hacer algo y era obvio que si él no hacía nada, las cosas seguirían como hasta ahora, justamente estaba pensando en eso cuando vio pasar a Hermione fuera de su despacho.

—Hermione ¿podemos hablar?—dijo Harry cuando la alcanzo en el pasillo.

—¿de que quieres que hablemos?—azoró Hermione estudiando las palabras de Harry con cuidado.

—te aseguro que no es sobre el hijo que quiero, si eso es lo que te preocupa—respondió Harry invitándola con un movimiento de la mano para que entrara con él al despacho.

Después de estar meditándolo un momento, Harry se animo a contarle todos los detalles sobre como había conseguido las escrituras de los Granger, de como Draco las había cambiado por una fuerte suma de dinero, y de como le había querido dar unas joyas de su madre para poder recuperarlas, también le contó el trato que le habían sugerido y como él había aceptado pero con la condición de que ella no supiera nada para que fuera libre de tomar la decisión.

—tu ya lo sabes Hermione, te vi en la calle un día, me gustaste...—dijo Harry parándose de su asiento y caminando por el despacho jugando con el anillo que se encontraba entre sus dedos—y como ya tenía pensado casarme, pues... me interesaba tratarte para ver si algo podía surgir entre nosotros—cuando Harry dijo esto ya se encontraba atrás de la silla en la que Hermione se encontraba.

Al sentir su presencia tan cerca, Hermione se volvió para mirarlo a la cara, Harry se encontraba agarrando el respaldo de la silla con mucha fuerza.

—entonces ¿usted fue el que inicio todo?—preguntó Hermione cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—puede que sea cierto, lo reconozco, cometí un error—admitió Harry sin despegar su mirada de ella—poco a poco me vi enredado.

—¿enredado?—preguntó Hermione frunciendo el seño.

—si, enredado por tu familia—apuntó Harry—y... y por ti, por que cada vez que te veía, mas me gustabas.

—pero yo no hice nada—dijo Hermione tragando saliva, la fuerte mirada esmeralda que le dirigía Harry hacía que se le fuera el aliento.

—aceptaste Hermione, aceptaste—arremetió Harry—creí que tu falta de conversación se debía a que eras tímida, mientras que tu madre y tu hermano me llenaban la cabeza con mentiras diciéndome que no te era indiferente—dijo Harry amargamente—por dios ¿como pude ser tan ingenuo? no no no ¡no soy ingenuo, soy un imbécil!

—de todas maneras... no debía de haber tentado a mi mamá—susurro Hermione sin poder moverse ni un centímetro.

—tu madre estaba dispuesta a venderte al mejor postor, si no hubiera sido a mi, hubiera sido cualquier otro—dijo Harry alzando un poco la voz—hubiera sido mejor ¿verdad?

—no se si hubiera sido mejor o peor—contestó Hermione por fin rompiendo el contacto de miradas que había hecho con Harry—yo hubiera preferido que nada de esto pasara, mil veces le pedí a Dios que impidiera este matrimonio pero nunca me escucho—dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada.

—¿quien es Ron? ¿donde lo conociste?—preguntó inesperadamente Harry dirigiéndose al punto donde Hermione había posado su vista.

—lo conocí en una quermes.

—¿a que se dedica?

—es... era teniente del ejercito.

—ya me imagino la clase de hombre que es—espetó Harry soltando un bufido.

—el es un hombre bueno, noble, mucho mejor que otros que conozco...

—muy noble a de ser el hombre que quiere robarse a la mujer de otro...

—peor es aquel que toma a la mujer en contra de su voluntad—interrumpió Hermione mirándolo con desprecio.

—¡estaba en mi derecho!—gritó Harry sabiendo que nunca podían hablar civilizadamente.

—tal vez por ser mujer no pueda decir lo que pienso, pero quiero que sepa que no me gusta someterme a usted, me repugna esta boda hecha a base de mentiras, por que le inventaron a Ron una esposa y un hijo que no existían, lo encerraron en una cárcel para alejarlo de mi, para hacerme creer que me había engañado...

—yo no tuve nada que ver con eso—arremetió Harry al ver la indirecta que le dirigía Hermione.

—¡no le creo!

—¡me tiene sin cuidado si me crees o no!—espetó Harry—no soy hombre que recurre a esos métodos para conseguir una mujer aunque fuera diez veces mas guapa que tú...

—¿se da cuenta de que nunca podemos hablar sin que nos insultemos?—preguntó Hermione empezando a sollozar—¿que caso tiene que sigamos juntos? déjeme ir... se lo suplico, por favor.

—tal vez tengas razón—admitió Harry con despreció en su voz.

—¿eso quiere decir que...—sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar—gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se había encerrado en su despacho después de que Hermione se había ido, estaba de acuerdo con ella en que no podían congeniar y mucho menos tener una platica sensata, cuando le había dado la razón sintió que su pecho se desgarraba, sabía que no podía continuar con esa situación que los estaba destruyendo a los dos.

Ya era tiempo de dejar de destruirse los dos, era tiempo de dejarla ir para que fuera feliz.

—¿cuando me puedo ir?—preguntó Hermione mientras desayunaban en la terraza.

—te iras hasta que alguien de tu familia venga por ti—contestó Harry levantándose de la mesa.

—¿vas a escribirles?

—si.

—no hace falta molestarlos, yo puedo irme sola...

—no querida, necesito estar seguro de que te iras con los tuyos y no con tu amigo—sentenció Harry acariciando un caballo que se había acercado a donde estaban—déjalo aquí, creo que me dieron ganar de montar un rato—le dijo Harry al mozo que se acercaba para llevarse al caballo.

—di mi palabra de que nunca volvería a ver a Ron—apuntó Hermione levantándose de su lugar y poderlo alcanzar.

—si, así como juraste amarme y respetarme hasta el día de la muerte, además de que hace unos días prometiste darme un hijo a cambio de dejarte ir y ninguna de las dos cosas las haz cumplido—Harry ni siquiera podía mirarla, montó el caballo antes de que siguieran discutiendo.

—¿y a quien piensa escribirle?—preguntó Hermione posándose enfrente del caballo para evitar que Harry se fuera.

—a tu padre.

—no... no puede hacer eso—dijo Hermione desesperadamente—esta enfermo, lo podría matar...

—estoy harto de mentir por ti, la que se quiere ir eres tu ¿no?—dijo Harry jalando las cuerdas del caballo para poder esquivarla—oohh.

Al dar la vuelta, el caballo había empujado a Hermione, la cual tropezó y se golpeó con la silla que se encontraba a su lado.

—¿estas bien?—preguntó un aterrado Harry saltando del caballo y posándose a su lado para ayudarla a levantar.

—¡déjeme! no me toque—se quejó Hermione aventando las manos que ya la levantaban en un ito.

—Hermione perdóname, por favor perdóname—susurro Harry atraiéndola mas a su regazo, su rostro estaba muy contraído—lleven mi maletín a la recámara principal, ahora mismo—ordenó a uno de los criados que se acercaba.

Hermione sabía que el golpe no había sido tan duro, sabía que podía caminar si se lo hubieran permitido, pero sentir tan cerca a Harry había hecho que se sintiera aturdida de un momento a otro, sentía sus fuertes brazos cernidos sobre ella, su cuerpo era tan cálido y desprendía un aroma a jabón de lavanda.

Harry seguía pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez por lo ocurrido, fue consciente de su ausencia cuando la deposito en la cama y se alejo de ella para tomar el maletín que le habían llevado.

—voltéate por favor para mirarte el golpe—dijo Harry mientras abria su maletín y sacaba unas gasas de el—Hermione, por el amor de Dios, soy médico—apuntó, viendo como la cara de Hermione se ponía toda roja y no se movía ni un milímetro—no me voy a aprovechar de ti, si eso es lo que piensas.

Hermione no podía pensar en nada, las palabras de Harry aun le aturdían, después de sopesarlo un rato se giro y una punzada de dolor le hizo tumbarse boca abajo, sabía que llevaba puesto un corsé que Lily le había ayudado a poner y que ni en sueños ella iba a poder quitárselo sola.

—¿puedo?—preguntó Harry acercándose poco a poco a ella, como médico sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no quería espantarla.

Hermione asintió enterrando su cara en las almohadas de la cama, sentía que todo la cara le ardía.

Poco a poco, Harry fue deshaciendo el nudo del corsé abriéndose paso en la delicada piel de Hermione, tuvo que utilizar todo su fuerza de voluntad y su profesionalismo para no tocar mas de lo que debía, pero se le hacía imposible quitar su mirada de ella.

Hermione escucho como Harry calentaba con sus manos la pomada, cuando su piel hizo contacto con sus manos, Hermione tuvo que contener un suspiro, se sentía abochornada, no sabía como ese simple tacto la descolocaba por completo.

—gracias a Dios, solo a sido el golpe—dijo Harry colocando un poco mas de pomada en el área afectada—de verdad lo siento.

—yo quisiera—dijo Hermione aclarándose la garganta—por favor que si le escribiera a mi papá, no le contara lo sucedido, puede decir que... los aires del campo no me favorecen—dijo Hermione, una vez que Harry dejo de tocarla—se lo suplico, cualquier cosa, pero no la verdad.

—soy yo el que suplica Hermione—dijo Harry girándola cuidadosamente por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos—soy yo el que te ruega que no te vayas—colocó su mano en su barbilla para que Hermione levantara la vista—por favor, me haces falta, te necesito.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, tenía demasiado cerca a Harry, él cual la tenía completamente acorralada, la mano que estaba en su barbilla se había movido hacía su mejilla y la que se encontraba en su hombro ahora se encontraba acariciando su espalda descubierta.

Cuando menos lo pensó, sus labios se había unido, Harry la besaba tiernamente esperando que ella respondiera al beso, lo cual hizo al instante.

No sabía que la había impulsado a aceptar ese beso pero estaba segura que no se arrepentiría, escuchar esas tiernas palabras de Harry eran como un ungüento para curar todas las que se habían dicho en sus múltiples discusiones.

—te quiero Hermione, te quiero.

Antes de que Hermione dijera algo, Harry se había separado de su lado y había salido de la habitación como alma que llevaba el diablo. Se sentía tan estúpido, tan vulnerable, pero el solo hecho de pensar en perder a Hermione, lo había orillado a hacer lo que había hecho, por unos cuantos minutos había bajado la guardia y le había pedido que no lo abandonara. Lagrimas de ira y frustración salían de sus esmeraldas. Él había decidido dejarla ir sin doblegarse, sin demostrarle que le afectaba sobremanera, pero no lo había conseguido y eso le molestaba completamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—patrón, el muevo capataz ya llegó—dijo Seamus entrando al despacho en donde se encontraba Harry.

—hazlo pasar, por favor—ordenó Harry—.Sirius Black ¿cierto?—preguntó una vez que el hombre entro.

—a sus ordenes—dijo el hombre acercándose a estrechar la mano que Harry le ofrecía.

—normalmente los capataces son hombres mayores—dijo Harry mirando detenidamente al hombre, el cual era de su misma estatura, le calculaba unos veintitantos casi rozando los treinta, con unos ojos azul celeste y una cabellera roja—pero si Neville lo a recomendado, es por que usted promete.

—usted también es muy joven para ser hacendado—contestó el hombre tomando asiento.

—mi nombre es Harry Potter.

—mucho gusto, usted ya sabe el mio, aquí esta mi carta de presentación—dijo entregándole un sobre a Harry.

—sigo diciendo que su edad me sorprende para la cantidad que referencias que tiene—dijo Harry leyendo el sobre—el señor Malfoy, su antiguo patrón dice que usted es viudo.

—si—suspiro el hombre.

—supongo que esta de acuerdo con el salario que le proponemos.

—si señor, estoy conforme.

—me han dicho que de camino aquí lo asaltaron.

—lamentablemente si, cerca del camino de la hacienda nos han quitado todo, vengo con un criado... mas que criado, es un amigo, al que necesito a mi lado, no se preocupe por su sueldo, eso de mi cuenta corre.

—si usted esta a gusto, me parece perfecto—contestó Harry—por lo pronto, hágase un vale para reponer todo lo que le robaron.

—muchas gracias.

—normalmente comparto las comidas con los empleados de confianza y me encantaría conocerlo mas, por lo que esta cordialmente invitado a comer con nosotros.

—¿nosotros?

—si, hace poco me acabo de casar, me gustaría que conociera a mi esposa.

—eso sería un places—contestó el hombre—ahora si me permite, creo que necesitamos instalarnos.

—por supuesto, hasta entonces—dijo Harry en forma de despido.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Estoy muy feliz por los que leen mi fic, gracias a todo y cada uno de ustedes. ¿que creen que pase de ahora en adelante? Por lo visto, los dos ya se están abriendo poco a poco ¿Hermione se ira?

Ya saben que su opinión es muy importante para mi, este fic lo subí casi enseguida del otro para compensar la cantidad de días que no actualicé.

Atte: **Kathy~chan**

Ja ne.


End file.
